La mort de l'Inspecteur Murdoch
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Une affaire tourne au vinaigre pour le poste de police numéro quatre. Malheureusement, l'Inspecteur Murdoch en paie de sa vie. ( Je ne veux pas trop en dire, mais vous me connaissez...)
1. Chapter 1

_Je n'avais aucune intention d'écrire cette fiction, je n'en avais même pas eu l'idée jusqu'à hier...Allez c'est parti :)_

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

><p>« La mort de l'Inspecteur Murdoch »<p>

Titre : La mort de l'Inspecteur Murdoch

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages : Principalement Julia et William.

Catégorie : Drame

Résumé :Une affaire tourne au vinaigre pour le poste de police numéro quatre. Malheureusement, l'Inspecteur Murdoch en paie de sa vie. ( Je ne veux pas trop en dire, mais vous me connaissez...)

Disclaimer: La série ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire, tout revient a l'équipe de Murdoch, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

* * *

><p>La nuit était sombre et la ruelle dans laquelle les officiers de police s'étaient engouffrés ne possédait aucun lampadaire. L'inspecteur Murdoch avait vu le suspect s'échapper et il n'avait pas réfléchi plus longuement. Il s'était simplement lancé à sa suite en courant.<p>

-George, prenez à droite, avait-il crié avant de partir.

Il avait vu la silhouette disparaître derrière des bacs en bois, il avait voulu le suivre, mais le coup de feu partit. William se figea sur place et à peine une seconde plus tard, il s'effondra sur le sol. Il ne se passa que quelques courtes secondes avant que cinq policiers dont l'Inspecteur Brakenreid, arrivèrent auprès de lui. Son supérieur se mit à croupis devant lui et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Murdoch, Murdoch ! Bon sang MURDOCH!

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il croisa son regard simplement, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

-Julia, soupira-t-il.

-Monsieur je ne l'ai pas rattrapé, il...

George se figea sur place en voyant son mentor allongé sur le sol. Il croisa le regard du chef du poste qui venait de retirer ses doigts de la nuque de William pour prendre son pouls. Brakenreid leva les yeux vers les jeunes hommes autour de lui et secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement.

-Il...il est...

-Mort. Prévenez le Docteur Grace, murmura Brakenreid et...le Docteur Ogden.

-Que vais-je lui dire Monsieur? Soupira George en proie à l'émotion.

-Dites-lui de venir au poste mais rien de plus.

-Et si elle m'en demande davantage?

-N'en dites pas plus, nous ne pouvons pas annoncer la mort de son mari par téléphone. Allez Crabtree, nous devons la prévenir et...arrêter cette pourriture. Pour Murdoch.

George acquiesça simplement et tous les hommes présents regardèrent le corps sans vie de William sans prononcer un mot pendant de longues minutes avant que finalement, Brakenreid ne se redresse et ne soupire profondément.

-Ramenez-le, dit-il simplement en sentant sa voix s'étrangler dans sa gorge.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme était rentrée chez elle depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. La nuit était tombée sur Toronto et elle avait renvoyé sa dame de compagnie qui veillait à s'occuper de la maison en son absence. La vieille femme avait préparé le repas et Julia avait mis en place la table dans la cuisine. Elle avait laissé les plats au chaud avant de prendre un bain, de se changer et d'attendre patiemment l'arrivée de son époux.<p>

Elle s'était assise sur le sofa, dans le leur salon, lisant un livre pendant de longues minutes. Et sans qu'elle ne le remarque, elle finit par s'endormir. Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone dans l'entrée qui la fit sursauter. Elle prit alors quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et elle se leva.

-Encore William qui ne rentrera pas ce soir, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le téléphone, Résidence de Monsieur et Madame Murdoch? Dit-elle après avoir décroché.

_-Docteur, c'est l'Agent Crabtree, fit la voix du jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil, je vous appelle à cause...de...l'Inspecteur._

-Il est sur une affaire et ne rentrera pas ce soir? Soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond. Et il vous a chargé de me téléphoner, n'est-ce pas?

George ne répondit pas et Julia fronça alors les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

-George?

_-Vous...vous devriez venir au poste de police Madame._

-George, que se passe-t-il? S'inquiéta Julia. Est-ce que William va bien?

_-Je...je suis désolé Docteur, vous devriez venir._

Elle voulut répondre mais le combiné avait déjà été raccroché. Elle sentit alors une peur immense la gagner et en un bond, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour se rendre au plus vite au poste de police.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle entra, telle une bombe sur le plateau central, tous les policiers présents la dévisagèrent. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Elle voulait simplement trouver William, se persuader qu'il était sain et sauf. Elle arriva vers son bureau presque en courant mais elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, voyant ses amis au centre de celui-ci en silence.<p>

-Docteur, murmura Brakenreid en avançant vers elle, je...

-Où se trouve William? Coupa Julia. Vous m'avez appelé à cause de lui n'est-ce pas? Est-il blessé?

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas et elle sentit la colère la gagner totalement, de même que l'incompréhension, et cette peur sans nom.

-GEORGE ! Cria-t-elle.

-Nous étions sur une intervention, commença Brakenreid, et Murdoch, il...il a poursuivi le suspect.

-Il est donc blessé.

-Non.

-Alors où est-il bon sang?

-Il est...à la morgue, termina Thomas en un murmure.

-Avec Emily? Mais pourquoi vous...

-Il n'est pas avec elle, reprit George, il a été touché. Nous...nous n'avions rien pu faire, il...

Julia sentit alors le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle, son souffle lui manquer, son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes tremblèrent et son pouls s'accéléra, sa tête lui tourna et elle se rattrapa de justesse au chambranle pour ne pas tomber.

-William...il...bafouilla-t-elle, dites-moi qu'il va bien, je vous en -moi qu'il...qu'il n'est pas...

-Le Docteur Grace est formelle, continua Brakenreid, je suis désolé mais Murdoch est...décédé.

Il croisa le regard de Julia qui se chargeait de larmes et l'instant d'après, George bondit vers elle pour la rattraper, prise d'un nouveau vertige.

-Je veux le voir, murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Docteur, commença Brakenreid.

-Je veux le voir, répéta la jeune femme, s'il vous plait.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps avant que le plus haut gradé n'acquiesce.

-Crabtree vous accompagnera.

Celui-ci acquiesça et aussitôt Julia se dirigea vers la sortie, s'accrochant au bras du jeune homme pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Brakenreid les regarda partir avant de finalement rejoindre son bureau et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il se servit un verre de scotch et il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, en silence.

* * *

><p>Le chemin jusqu'à la morgue lui avait paru bien plus long que toutes les autres fois. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, Julia resserrait un peu plus ses doigts sur le bras de George. Ils entrèrent par la petite porte en bois et empruntèrent le long couloir qui menait à la salle d'autopsie. Aussitôt les yeux de Julia se dirigèrent vers le corps recouvert d'un drap blanc qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Elle ne vit pas son visage, mais son cœur manqua un autre battement et la nausée la paralysa une fois de plus.<p>

-George? Julia? Lança Emily abasourdie en arrivant devant eux.

Julia croisa simplement son regard et l'instant d'après, elle s'éloigna de George pour se diriger au centre de la pièce.

-George, vous êtes fou? Murmura Emily. Pourquoi l'avez-vous amenez ici?

-Elle a bien le droit de le voir, c'est son épouse après tout, répondit le jeune homme en suivant Julia qui se tenait devant la table.

Il la regarda simplement en silence et lorsque Emily arriva à leur hauteur, Julia prit délicatement le drap qu'elle fit glisser sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle le laissa reposer sur son torse et elle fondit en larmes aussitôt.

-William, murmura-t-elle en laissant sa main caresser son front, William.

Elle était incapable de prononcer un mot de plus et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir une seule seconde de plus. Son cœur s'était brisé en milles morceaux. L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie se trouvait là, allongé sous ses yeux, sans vie. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui, de lui prendre la main qu'il avait sous le drap et elle resta là, de longues minutes à pleurer en silence, sous les regards des jeunes gens. Et finalement, sans crier gare, toutes ses forces la quittèrent et George la rattrapa de justesse. Elle ne lutta pas, et elle se blottit contre lui en pleurant.

-Je vous en prie George, sanglota Julia dans ses bras, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas mort.

-Je suis terriblement navré Docteur.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques temps, George la tenant simplement contre lui alors qu'elle étouffait ses sanglots surs son torse, avant que finalement, ils ne se séparent en silence.

-Comment-est arrivé? Demanda Julia en se tournant à nouveau vers William pour caresser ses cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau et des draps.

-Un coup de feu. Nous sommes arrivés quelques secondes plus tard. La balle l'a touché en plein cœur.

-Avez-vous extrait la balle?

-J'étais sur le point de le faire, répondit Emily.

-Eh bien, allez-y, répondit Julia sans la regarder toujours concentré sur le visage serein du jeune homme.

-Julia, vous ne devriez pas rester.

-Je dois rester, rétorqua Julia.

-Non, non vous ne devez pas, insista Emily, je prendrais soin de lui je vous le promets Julia, mais vous ne devez pas avoir une autre image de lui de celle que vous aviez. Vous savez que j'ai raison. Souvenez-vous de lui vivant, de tous les moments que vous avez passé avec lui. Rentrez chez vous Julia, je vous tiendrai informé de tout, mais n'assistez pas à l'autopsie.

Julia leva simplement les yeux encore emplis de larmes vers elle et elle acquiesça. Elle accorda son attention à son mari et délicatement elle déposa un baiser sur sa main qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime William, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, toujours soutenue par George qui accorda un simple regard à Emily avant de sortir avec la jeune femme.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre... ;) <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Olala merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de réactions. Je suis toute émue " merciii" j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant! Je ne peux en dire davantage sur l'avenir de notre cher William, mais pour savoir, continuez de lire ;) Merci _

_Julia R. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Une semaine plus tôt<em>**

Le Docteur Ogden se trouvait à son bureau, remplissant un énième document pour un patient lorsqu'elle se figea sur place. Elle avait le sentiment de sentir une présence dans son dos. Elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'on l'observait. Elle n'était pas effrayée, loin de là, elle savait que ce regard était doux et bienveillant. Elle avait ce délicieux frisson qui traversait son corps, son cœur manqua un battement et elle sourit simplement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur cette terre que son esprit et son corps pouvaient reconnaître simplement en se trouvant dans la même pièce que lui. Julia inspira profondément et très doucement, elle leva les yeux vers lui,se tournant un peu sur sa chaise. Il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde pour qu'elle croise son regard. Son cœur manqua un autre battement.

_"Comment est-ce possible que son simple regard me chamboule à ce point?_ " Se demanda-t-elle l'espace d'une seconde.

William était là, debout au centre de la pièce, tenant son chapeau devant lui, la regardant simplement. Elle lui sourit alors timidement et il en fit autant avant de faire un pas de plus vers elle. Elle se leva alors pour lui faire face et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire ou de faire quoique se soit, il arriva en un bond près d'elle et il glissa sa main sur sa hanche.

-Bonjour Docteur Ogden, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Bonjour Inspecteur Murdoch, répondit Julia en passant ses bras autour du cou de son époux pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

-Je me demandais si, si tu pouvais t'extraire de ton travail cette après-midi.

-Eh bien j'ai quelques dossiers à terminer mais cela peut attendre demain. Pourquoi?

-J'ai pris mon après-midi pour la passer avec toi.

Julia fronça les sourcils et aussitôt William quitta son regard avant de prendre doucement sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

-J'ai vraiment très envie de passer l'après-midi auprès de mon épouse, murmura-t-il en la regardant à nouveau.

-Et je serai ravie de la passer auprès de mon époux.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et l'instant d'après, William attira Julia vers la porte en la prenant par la main. Ils quittèrent rapidement l'établissement. Ils montèrent dans un fiacre et s'installèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre.

-Où m'emmènes-tu? Murmura Julia en le regardant. Au parc?

-Non.

-Au jardin botanique?

-Non.

-Une exposition?

-Non.

-Dis-moi William!

Il rit et caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Je t'ai dis que je voulais passer une après-midi auprès de mon épouse, je ne souhaite être qu'avec elle, _seulement_, elle, insista William avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Tu es venu me chercher seulement dans le but de m'enlever, pour...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car l'étincelle qui brillait dans le regard de William en disait long sur ses intentions. Elle lui sourit simplement et il l'embrassa une fois encore. Ils restèrent alors silencieux jusqu'à chez eux.

-Gladys n'est pas là? Lança Julia en entrant.

-Je lui ai donné sa journée, murmura William dans le creux de son cou tout en se pressant dans son dos, maintenant allez dans la cuisine Madame Murdoch, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Julia s'exécuta sentant toujours William la tenir par la taille. En ouvrant la porte au fond du couloir, elle se figea sur place, voyant la pièce envahie de fleurs, la table dressée pour deux et un repas en son centre.

-William, lança Julia en un souffle, tu as fait tout cela?

Elle se tourna vers lui et il acquiesça en souriant.

-Pourquoi? Nous n'avons rien à fêter.

-Si, murmura William sur ses lèvres, le bonheur de vivre ensembles jour après jour. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Julia, que je l'ai toujours fait même si tu as pu en douter. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

-Oh, William, soupira Julia en se blottissant tout contre lui, je t'aime, merci.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et un long baiser avant que William ne la guide vers la table et ne retire une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il le fit en face d'elle et ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, ne se quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde pendant tout le repas, parlant de tout et de rien. Et lorsqu'ils avaient terminé le dessert, Julia se leva pour débarrasser. Elle sentit alors aussitôt la main de William dans le creux de ses reins et son souffle dans sa nuque.

-Plus tard, grommela-t-il au creux de son oreille d'une voix rauque.

-As-tu une autre idée? Murmura Julia en fermant les yeux.

-Des tas mon amour, répondit le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser tendrement en-dessous de l'oreille.

Puis, une seconde après, Julia rit aux éclats en sentant ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou de William qui la porta jusque dans leur chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme se pencha vers sa nuque pour l'embrasser qu'ils se quittèrent enfin des yeux.

-Au beau milieu de la journée, soupira Julia en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de William, ce que vous pouvez être scandaleux Monsieur Murdoch.

Il ne répondit pas pour venir à son visage et l'embrasser passionnément. Une seconde plus tard, leur corps tombèrent sur le lit et les minutes qui suivirent furent ponctuées de soupirs de désirs, de gémissements de plaisirs et de mots d'amour.

* * *

><p>Ils se trouvaient allongés l'un contre l'autre depuis quelques minutes, en silence, laissant simplement leurs doigts caresser la peau de l'autre. William venait déposer quelques baisers dans les cheveux à présents défaits de son épouse qui levait parfois les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire tendrement. Ce fut lorsqu'elle croisa une fois encore son regard, qu'elle se redressa un peu, caressant la joue de William.<p>

-Chéri, murmura-t-elle doucement, que se passe-t-il?

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et elle reprit.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, je le vois dans tes yeux, ils ne me mentent jamais.

-Je pensais à une affaire.

-Une affaire? J'espère que tu n'y pensais pas pendant que nous faisions l'amour, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Crois-moi, je ne pensais qu'à toi, ajouta William de la même façon en laissant glisser sa main vers la féminité de son épouse qui émit un soupir.

-Souhaites-tu me parler de cette affaire? Dit-elle avec sérieux.

-Non, soupira William, non je préférai ne pas le faire. Elle me préoccupe mais je ne veux pas t'en parler. Je ne veux pas mélanger le travail et notre vie privée.

-Bien, répondit Julia en caressant son torse, comme tu le souhaite, mais saches que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je sais, répondit William en souriant tout en laissant ses doigts danser dans les cheveux de Julia, mais à cet instant, je veux juste oublier tout ça.

-Peut être que je peux t'aider à le faire? Lança Julia en souriant avant de bouger un peu pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Je suis tout à vous Madame Murdoch, répondit William.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et l'instant d'après Julia se saisit des lèvres de William, marquant ainsi un nouveau moment de passion et d'amour.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aujourd'hui <em>**

L'inspecteur Brakenreid se trouvait derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, un verre à la main. Il regardait la jeune femme assise au bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Julia s'y trouvait depuis de longues minutes déjà, en silence, immobile, seule. Personne n'avait pu la faire quitter les lieux depuis qu'elle était revenue de la morgue. Elle avait demandé à s'asseoir et tout naturellement l'agent Crabtree l'avait conduit au bureau de son défunt époux. Depuis, elle demeurait là, prostrée. L'inspecteur Brakenreid se doutait qu'elle devait être perdue dans ses pensées, elle devait se trouver auprès de William, se souvenant des moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Thomas ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il imaginait très bien dans quel état de tristesse et de solitude profondes elle devait se trouver. Il savait à quel point Murdoch aimait son épouse, et il savait qu'elle devait l'aimer tout autant. Il savait que son cœur venait de se briser en elle, que plus rien n'avait la moindre importance, il savait qu'elle restait assise à ce bureau, espérant voir son époux y entrer. Thomas savait tout cela, et ce fut sans doute une autre raison pour laquelle les remords l'envahirent une fois encore.

Il termina son verre rapidement et passa la porte de son bureau.

-Crabtree, murmura-t-il à l'homme assis à son bureau, depuis quand Ogden est assise là?

-Depuis quatre heures Monsieur, répondit George en jetant un regard vers elle, elle n'a pas voulu être dérangée.

-Raccompagnez-la chez elle.

-Mais Monsieur...

-Elle doit se reposer George, et manger sans doute. Murdoch ne reviendra pas, elle aura beau attendre aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra. Raccompagnez-la et restez auprès d'elle. Margaret prendra le relais demain.

-Bien, soupira George à contre cœur avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son ancien supérieur.

Il toqua doucement mais cela n'eut aucune réaction de la part de Julia, il entra et se dirigea vers elle. Il vit les longues traces de ses larmes sur ses joues et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer en voyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Julia sursauta et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de le baisser vers ses genoux.

-Il est tard Madame, murmura George, vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

-Je ne me souhaite pas George, répondit Julia la voix brisée.

-Je vous en prie, insista le jeune homme, _il_ aurait voulu que vous preniez soin de vous. Il...

-Il est mort George, sanglota Julia, ça n'a plus d'importance que je porte bien ou non.

-Ne dites pas cela, répondit le jeune homme.

Il soupira profondément et il se saisit du bras de Julia pour la faire se lever. A son grand étonnement, elle ne lutta pas et elle se laissa faire simplement.

-Venez, murmura-t-il, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.

Julia ne répondit pas. Elle, qui avait toujours été de nature si combative, elle ne luttait plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle se sentait vide, inutile, incapable de penser à quoique se soit. Elle ne sentait que son cœur tentant de battre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne sentait que son souffle saccadé et irrégulier, comme si une tonne de gravas se trouvait sur sa poitrine. Ainsi Julia n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et ce fut un fantôme que les agents du poste de police numéro quatre virent sortir du bâtiment.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, voici la suite. Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p>La demeure était plongée dans la pénombre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Julia entra, suivit de près par George qui referma la porte derrière eux.<p>

-Vous pouvez retourner au poste de police George, murmura Julia d'une voix las, je vais bien.

-L'Inspecteur Brakenreid m'a demandé de rester auprès de vous cette nuit Madame.

-George, soupira la jeune femme en fermant les yeux, s"il vous plait. J'aimerai être seule.

-Mais moi je ne le peux pas Docteur, répondit le jeune homme en croisant son regard, je souhaite rester, je vous en prie.

Après quelques secondes passées dans le silence Julia acquiesça simplement avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

-Il y a une chambre de libre à l'étage si vous voulez vous reposer.

-Le sofa m'ira très bien, répondit timidement George.

-Comme vous voudrez, murmura Julia, je vais tout de même vous chercher des coussins et une couverture. Vous pouvez aller vous faire du thé et faites comme chez vous si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas.

George acquiesça et Julia monta alors d'un pas lourd l'escalier. Il la regarda partir avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il avait été invité à plusieurs reprises chez ses amis et il connaissait parfaitement les lieux. Il alluma la lumière en entrant dans la pièce et il en fit le tour en un regard. Puis, s'en sans rendre compte, il se dirigea vers la cheminée sur laquelle se trouvaient quelques photographies. Il vit celle des parents de la jeune femme, se tenant droits et fiers dans leurs vêtements de mariage. Il y avait une photographie de Miss Ruby, une autre de William et Susannah Murdoch encore enfants, et au centre, dans un cadre doré, la photo de mariage de l'Inspecteur Murdoch et du Docteur Ogden. George regarda la photographie un long moment, regardant tous les visages rieurs, se remémorant de ce jour inoubliable. Il se souvenait à quel point son ami et mentor avait été heureux ce jour là. Il soupira profondément avant d'entendre un bruissement de tissu dans son dos. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Julia. Elle lui sourit timidement et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

-Voila George, dit-elle en avançant vers lui les bras chargés de coussins et de couvertures, j'espère que cela ira pour vous.

-Ce sera parfait Madame, répondit le jeune homme en lui prenant des mains pour venir le mettre sur le sofa.

-Si vous voulez manger quelque chose vous pouvez vous servir dans la cuisine, murmura Julia, je vais m'allonger un peu.

-Vous devriez vous reposer et dormir quelques heures.

-Je ne peux pas, murmura Julia en sentant une larme naître dans ses yeux, merci George, merci d'être resté.

-Je vous en prie.

Elle lui sourit un fois encore timidement et elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sous le regard tendre du jeune homme qui prépara son couchage une seconde après. Il éteignit la grande lumière pour mettre la petite lampe se trouvant à côté du sofa. Il se glissa dans les couvertures et il jeta un autre regard vers la photographie un peu plus loin. Oui, le jour du mariage de l'Inspecteur Murdoch ils avaient été tous si heureux, et ce soir là, ils étaient tous si tristes de l'avoir perdu.

* * *

><p>Julia avait regagné la petite salle de bain adjacente à la chambre conjugale. Elle avait pris soin de se déshabiller, de se coiffer et elle croisa son regard dans la glace. Elle se figea alors sur place, remarquant à quel point ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux gonflés et ses lèvres meurtries. La perte de William ne se lisait pas seulement à son attitude, mais aussi sur son corps. Elle soupira alors profondément et elle posa d'une main tremblante sa brosse à cheveux sur sa table, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer, elle voulait juste oublier. L'émotion la gagna une fois encore et pourtant, elle ne la laissa pas prendre le dessus. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se posèrent sur son armoire où elle gardait quelques médicaments, pansements et herbes, car il arrivait souvent que son époux ne se montre imprudent et qu'elle ne doive le soigner à son retour du poste de police. Ainsi, Julia gardait toujours une pharmacie à portée de main. Elle se leva doucement pour ouvrir un tiroir, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait la soulager, lui faire oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une seringue qu'elle prit quelques secondes dans ses mains avant de relever la manche de sa chemise de nuit. Elle chercha une veine et piqua à l'intérieur sans aucune hésitation. Elle injecta la dose complète avant de retirer la seringue et de placer un coton sur l'orifice. Puis, elle quitta la pièce. Elle sentait déjà sa tête lui tourner en arrivant dans la chambre, signe que la drogue faisait effet. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur un tissu se trouvant sur la chaise à côté du lit. Elle baissa les yeux, souriant tendrement en voyant que se trouvait là, la chemise que William avait eu l'intention de mettre le matin même mais que leurs échanges l'avaient beaucoup trop froissé pour qu'il souhaite encore le faire ensuite. Julia porta le tissu vers son visage et elle inspira profondément le parfum qui s'en dégageait, celui de William. Elle fut prise d'un autre vertige et elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Elle retira sa chemise de nuit et elle la laissa tomber sur la chaise pour passer la chemise de William. Julia tituba jusqu'au lit. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et elle éteignit la lumière. Elle fourra alors son visage dans l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait reposé sa tête, cet oreiller qui gardait le parfum de William, elle ramena le drap jusque sur son visage, ce drap qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre sur son corps. Julia ferma les yeux, totalement enveloppée par l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, couchée du côté du lit qu'elle n'occupait que très rarement, sentant le sommeil la gagner alors qu'elle s'imaginait tout près de lui, de William, de l'homme qui lui manquait tellement et qu'elle aimait encore plus.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ce matin là<em>**

La jeune femme s'était réveillée depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle avait tenté de se lever pour s'habiller, mais son époux encore endormi contre elle ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser s'échapper. Elle avait alors tendrement sourit en voyant avec quelle force son bras était noué autour de sa taille. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder avec intérêt, laissant ses doigts voyager sur son torse, son épaule, son cou, son menton, sa joue jusqu'à sa tempe pour venir caresser ses cheveux sombres. William grommela dans son sommeil, mais pourtant, il ne se réveilla pas. Julia sourit une fois encore et elle entreprit de le réveiller de la plus douce des façon qu'il soit. Elle déposa de nombreux baisers sur sa peau, avant d'arriver à ses lèvres ou elle s'attarda plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de William glisser sur ses lèvres, elle su qu'il était enfin réveillé. Il l'attira contre lui en posant sa main dans le creux de ses reins et une seconde plus tard leur langue dansèrent une longue lutte sensuelle. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, croisant leur regard et échangeant un timide sourire.

-Bonjour Inspecteur, murmura Julia en caressant la joue rugueuse de William.

-Bonjour Docteur, répondit-il sur le même ton avant de placer une de ses mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, tu es tellement belle ce matin, continua-t-il en la regardant avec intérêt.

-Mmmh, seulement ce matin alors? Rétorqua-t-elle pour le taquiner.

-Tu es encore plus belle que hier, mais bien moins que demain.

-Oooh, William, lança Julia en riant, ce que tu peux être romantique.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever rapidement pour rejoindre le boudoir adjacent à la chambre. Elle laissa pourtant la porte ouverte.

-Tu veux que nous déjeunions ensembles aujourd'hui? Lança-t-elle de la pièce voisine.

-Je crains ne pas avoir le temps, répondit William en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, l'affaire n'est de loin pas terminé.

-Et tu n'as pas le temps de déjeuner avec ta charmante épouse?

-J'en meurs d'envie, grommela William en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux, plus que tout Julia, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Je comprends, reprit la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce à nouveau simplement vêtue de ses bas, de son corset et les cheveux encore défaits, mais j'espère que tu rentreras tôt pour le dîner au moins.

William ne répondit pas, la dévorant des yeux simplement quelques secondes avant de se lever en un bond pour venir l'embrasser passionnément.

-Non pas que cela me déplaise William, soupira Julia en reprenant son souffle toujours dans ses bras, mais crois-tu que c'est bien le moment pour cela?

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas te montrer assez souvent à quel point je t'aime.

-Eh bien je dirai que tu le fais en moyenne quatre fois par semaine, quand tu n'es pas trop fatigué et parfois plusieurs fois par nuits, répondit Julia en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Oui mais...ce n'est pas suffisant, nous faisons l'amour, nous passons du temps ensemble, je te dis que je t'aime mais j'aimerai pouvoir faire davantage, que tu saches à quel point tu m'es importante et ...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de plus William, coupa Julia en posant son index sur ses lèvres, tu me combles de joie, chaque jour.

Il ne répondit pas et posa tendrement son front contre le sien tout en caressant son dos de haut en bas alors que Julia caressa ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole au creux de son oreille.

-Nous devrions nous habiller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard au travail.

William acquiesça et ils se séparèrent. Pourtant, Julia ne retourna pas dans le boudoir et elle se saisit de la chemise de William qu'elle passa sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers son époux en souriant alors qu'il leva un sourcil vers le plafond.

-Cette chemise m'appartient jeune femme, avez-vous conscience que le vol est punissable par la loi?

-Eh bien, arrêtez-moi Inspecteur, rétorqua Julia avant de partir en courant vers le boudoir.

Mais William fut plus rapide et il la rattrapa lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. Il l'attira violemment contre lui et à la suite du choc ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Il la tenait par les hanches, couché au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle riait aux éclats en jetant la tête en arrière.

-Non Inspecteur, je suis innocente, je le jure, dit-elle en riant, libérez-moi.

Elle continuait de rire aux éclats et William en fit autant en la regardant en détail pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque Julia se clama, elle baissa les yeux vers lui et étouffa un autre rire.

-Quoi? Dit-elle en caressant sa joue tout en souriant. Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon?

-Tu es vraiment belle ce matin, répondit simplement William en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Je crois que nous allons être en retard ce matin Inspecteur, soupira-t-elle les yeux fermés en sentant les baisers de son époux se perdre dans sa nuque.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant! _

_Julia R._

* * *

><p>La lueur du jour éclairait la chambre à coucher encore calme. Le soleil brillait et un rayon frappa directement le visage de Julia. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un faible grognement de mécontentement. Elle avait une migraine indescriptible et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Tout son corps était endolori et elle ne parvenait pas à bouger un doigt. Pourtant Julia bougea un peu la tête sur le coté. Aussitôt le parfum de son époux lui vint à ses narines. Elle laissa glisser sa main sous les couvertures pour sentir ses doigts se refermer sur le tissu à côté d'elle. Les événements de la veille, lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire et elle se redressa en un bond, le souffle court.<p>

-William, dit-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour remarquer la pièce calme et rangée, telle qu'elle l'avait laissé la veille. Son cœur manqua un autre battement et la tristesse la gagna totalement une fois encore. Ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas un cauchemar, William était bel et bien mort et elle se trouvait seule dans leur lit, portant la chemise de son époux, déboussolée, incroyable vide et brisée de l'intérieur. Elle soupira profondément en fermant les yeux. Puis, elle se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller à nouveau. Elle en huma l'odeur, regardant d'un air absent une cravate de William posée un peu plus loin. Instinctivement, elle resserra la couverture dans ses bras, en silence, pensant à celui qui l'avait quitté. Eh puis, elle sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue avant de sursauter en entendant un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se redressa rapidement à nouveau avant de se lever. Elle fut prise d'un vertige une fois debout, mais elle se dirigea vers la chaise où elle avait posé sa robe de chambre qu'elle enfila avec hâte. Elle quitta la pièce en titubant, pour emprunter l'escalier et descendre jusque dans la cuisine d'où les bruits venaient.

* * *

><p>Elle se figea sur place en voyant la jeune femme s'afférer dans sa cuisine. Margaret débarrassait la table qu'elle avait mise la veille pour elle et son époux. Elle la vit mettre dans la poubelle la tasse ébréchée que William ne voulait pas jeter depuis des mois. Elle se souvenait du jour où ils l'avaient cassé, le jour il était rentré plus tôt pour passer la soirée avec elle, le jour où ils avaient pique-niqué dans le jardin, le jour où il avait écarté le plateau un peu trop violemment pour lui faire l'amour sur le gazon, sous un ciel parsemé de milliers d'étoiles. Julia regardait cet objet insignifiant qui pourtant lui rappelait de si bons souvenirs, avant qu'elle ne se dirige en un bond vers Margaret pour reprendre cette tasse. Elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts et leva les yeux vers son amie qui la regardait avec incompréhension.<p>

-Pas celle-ci, murmura Julia avant de regarder l'objet une fois encore.

Margaret acquiesça et prit une autre tasse pour mettre la table alors que Julia restait perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, Mrs. Brakenreid revint à sa hauteur et posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule.

-Venez Julia, dit-elle doucement, vous devez manger quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle en sentant sa voix s'étrangler dans sa gorge, j'apprécie ce que vous faites Margaret, mais je souhaite rester seule et...

-Il en est hors de question, coupa tendrement son amie, vous avez besoin de compagnie Julia. Vous ne pouvez pas rester seule ici, vous ne ferez que ruminer encore et encore. Vous avez besoin de parler, de...

-J'ai besoin de William, Margaret, lança Julia en retenant ses larmes, j'ai besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise qu'il sera toujours là, j'ai besoin de sentir son souffle dans ma nuque. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, j'ai besoin de voir son sourire et de savoir qu'il ne l'accorde qu'à moi. J'ai besoin de plonger mon regard dans le sien, je veux sentir ses baisers et ses caresses. J'ai besoin d'être en paix contre lui, d'entendre son cœur battre contre le mien. Il est la seule personne sur cette terre dont j'ai besoin, il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, continua Julia avant étouffer un sanglot, lui et personne d'autre. Il peut bien y avoir le monde entier auprès de moi, je ne veux que William, rien que William et il n'est plus là. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais alors tout le reste n'a plus la moindre importance.

Margaret resta muette quelques instants en face d'elle avant de s'approcher doucement. Elle lui prit la tasse des mains qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail avant de venir prendre Julia contre elle. La jeune femme resserra ses bras autour de son amie et elle laissa simplement ses larmes couler.

-Ca va aller Julia, ça va aller, dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux défaits.

-Non Margaret, sanglota Julia, il me manque, il me manque tellement. Je n'arriverai pas à vivre sans lui, mon cœur est brisé en deux. J'ai l'impression de sentir une lame aiguisée traverser ma poitrine à chaque respiration.

-Lorsque le chagrin sera passé, vous irez mieux, vous reprendrez goût à la vie. Cela prendra peut être du temps, mais vous verrez vous y arriverez. Vous êtes forte Julia.

Julia ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer dans les bras de son amie. Elle n'avait besoin que de cela, de pleurer, encore et encore, et à chaque fois qu'elle croyait ne plus en avoir la force, les larmes coulaient malgré elle. Son cœur se serrait une fois encore, sa respiration était saccadée et elle pleurait, encore.

Ainsi les deux amies restèrent de longues minutes enlacées, en silence, avant qu'elles ne se séparent. Margaret guida Julia jusqu'à la table où elle prit place, puis, elle s'assit en face d'elle. Elle burent du thé et mangèrent un peu avant que Margaret ne convainc Julia de regagner sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle le fit sans lutter, retirant la chemise de William qu'elle laissa sur le lit pour se rendre dans son boudoir et passer ses vêtements sombres. Elle mit quelques minutes à se coiffer tan bien que mal, à se maquiller pour se donner bonne figure, tentant de rester concentrer sur sa tâche. Puis, après quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la demeure des Murdochs à pied, afin de se rendre au poste de police. En fermant la grille du jardin, Julia lança un regard à la maison au bout de la petite allée pavée. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle voyait sa carrure sur le perron, ses cheveux sombres, son sourire, son regard, le signe de la main qu'il lui adressait. Il se tenait à l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu la veille au matin lorsqu'il l'avait regardé partir pour l'asile.

_-A ce soir mon amour, avait-il murmuré avec tendresse dans le creux de son oreille, je tâcherai de rentrer tôt._

_-Du moment que tu fais attention à toi Inspecteur, avait-elle répondu sur ses lèvres, tu peux rentrer à l'heure que tu le souhaites._

_-Tu me connais, je tiens beaucoup trop à mon épouse pour risquer de la mettre en colère, dit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, bonne journée, avait-il ajouté en caressant sa joue._

_-Bonne journée, avait répondu Julia en souriant avant de quitter ses bras et d'emprunter l'allée pour se retourner une dernière fois en fermant la grille sombre et le voir la saluer sur le pas de la porte._

-Julia? Lança Margaret à côté d'elle.

Elles échangèrent un regard et Julia acquiesça simplement, empruntant le trottoir à côté d'elle, jetant un dernier regard vers la maison où la silhouette de William avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Aussitôt arrivées au poste de police numéro quatre, Julia se précipita dans le bureau de William. Elle n'avait voulu parler à personne, elle n'avait pas voulu croiser leurs regards tristes et compatissants, elle avait juste voulu se retrouver dans ce bureau, cet endroit qui l'apaisait. Personne ne vint la déranger pendant de longues minutes avant que deux officiers ne lui apportent des caisses en bois vides. Et une nouvelle épreuve se dessina devant elle. Elle devait prendre toutes les affaires de son époux, ses inventions, ses livres, ses photographies, tout ce qu'il avait mis depuis des années dans son bureau. George se joignit à elle et finalement la tâche fut moins douloureuse avec le jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle se prit à sourire à plusieurs reprises, surtout lorsqu'elle vida le bureau de son époux, l'endroit le plus intime. Il y gardait quelques papiers et fournitures sans intérêt, mais aussi des souvenirs. Une ammonite, un ticket de théâtre lorsqu'ils avaient été voir une pièce bien des années plus tôt ensembles, mais aussi un vieux morceau de papier sur lequel il avait inscrit sa demande en mariage, celle qu'il n'avait pas pu lui faire parce qu'elle était montée dans le train pour Buffalo. Julia sourit en voyant tout ce qu'il avait gardé depuis tant d'années, y compris une photo d'elle qu'elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir donné. Eh puis il y avait ce petit carnet blanc sur lequel se trouvait dessinée une rose rouge. Une fois encore Julia n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu William avec ceci. Par curiosité, elle se mit à le lire. En arrivant à la page cinq de sa lecture, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cette nouvelle émoustillante, elle avait le sentiment de la connaître dans les moindres détails, excepté le passage sur les liens de soie encerclant les poignets de la jeune femme, tout correspondait à certaines nuits où elle avait laissé William mener comme il le souhaitait leurs ébats.<p>

-Oh, Madame, vous...vous ne devriez pas...lança George avec embarras.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle lui montra ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

-George, connaissez-vous ceci?

-Eh bien...

-George?

-Nous l'avions trouvé pour une affaire il y a quelques années, c'est une nouvelle je dirai...

-Érotique, lança Julia à sa place.

-Eh bien...oui, mais je crois que l'Inspecteur ne l'a pas lu vous savez, il a simplement dû le mettre dans son tiroir et oublier qu'il l'avait.

Julia rit doucement avant de baisser les yeux vers le carnet à nouveau.

-Croyez-moi, il l'a lu, murmura-t-elle avant de le fermer et de se lever pour la mettre dans le bac en bois qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

-Je crois que nous avons terminé Madame, lança George en regardant tout autour d'eux, ooh non les lunettes pour voir dans le noir, ce serait dommage de les oublier, dit-il en les prenant, vous...

-Gardez-les, coupa Julia, tout comme le rétro-projecteur, je suis certaine que vous en ferez bon usage et que William l'aurait souhaité.

-Vraiment?

Julia acquiesça simplement en souriant et il en fit autant avant d'appeler des hommes pour prendre les affaires et leur demander de les charger sur une charrette qui attendait à l'extérieur. Lorsque tout fut bien attaché et vérifié par Madame Murdoch afin que rien ne tombe, celle-ci s'apprêta à monter dans un fiacre.

-Julia, attendez, lança la voix d'Emily.

Elle se tourna vers elle et la jeune femme approcha d'elle rapidement.

-Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une chaînette en argent au bout de laquelle se balançait une petite croix, je crois qu'elle vous revient.

Julia la prit dans la paume de sa main et sourit tendrement.

-Il ne la quittait jamais, murmura-t-elle, merci Emily.

Elles se sourirent et l'instant d'après Julia monta dans le fiacre dont elle ferma la porte derrière elle avant qu'il ne quitte la petite cour à l'arrière du poste de police. Julia resta de longues minutes à contempler le bijou qui reposait dans sa paume, cette croix que William avait toujours autour du coup et qu'elle avait fait danser un nombre inculcable de fois entre ses doigts, effleurant le torse de son époux au passage.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews! Je suis contente que vous appréciez cette suite! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>Trois jours avaient passé. Trois jours où personne ne vit le Docteur Ogden. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'elle, elle ne répondait à aucun appel et elle n'ouvrait pas sa porte. Ses amis lui laissèrent alors du temps, sachant par quelle peine, elle passait. La femme qui s'occupait de la maison des Murdochs pendant leur absence ou leurs longues journées de travail n'était pas revenue depuis plus d'une semaine. Ce vendredi là elle était arrivée vers 11 heures. Elle avait tourné sa clé dans la serrure pour s'engouffrer dans la petite maison. Le calme régnait à l'intérieur et pourtant les pièces ne semblaient pas avoir été aérée depuis des jours déjà. Elle fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée, pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant un peu d'ordre, le cœur lourd de savoir que l'homme pour qui elle travaillait et qui avait toujours été honnête et gentil avec elle, été décédé. Elle était triste de savoir qu'il laissait derrière lui une veuve, une jeune femme qu'il avait aimé sincèrement, une jeune femme qui, elle aussi, avait aimé son époux plus que n'importe quoi d'autre sur cette Terre.<p>

Une fois le ménage exécuté au rez-de-chaussée, la femme monta les escaliers. Elle passa par la petite pièce qui servait de bibliothèque et de bureau au Docteur. Elle aéra la chambre d'ami et la grande salle de bains, puis elle se dirigea vers le boudoir. Elle fronça alors les sourcils en voyant les vêtements de Julia éparpillés dans la pièce. Elle quitta la la pièce, toquant à la porte qui donnait directement accès à la chambre conjugale. Elle n'eut aucune réponse et ainsi, elle se permit d'entrer. Une fois encore la pièce était vide, le lit défait, les rideaux tirés. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour les ouvrir et laisser l'air frais entrer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se figea sur place. Entre le lit et la porte donnant à la petite salle de bains adjacente, se trouvait un corps. Elle se précipita vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait recroquevillée au sol, en position fœtal, simplement vêtue d'une chemise d'homme, ses cheveux blonds ondulant en pagaille autour de son visage. Une fois à genoux à côté d'elle, la vieille femme écarta quelques cheveux pour voir son visage.

-Madame, madame, murmura-t-elle en la secouant doucement.

Mais Julia ne bougea pas, inconsciente. Elle remarqua son corps brûlant et la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Le faible souffle de Julia s'échappait de ses lèvres à peine ouvertes et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à la faire se réveiller. Elle se leva alors en un bond et prit une couverture sur le lit pour la recouvrir, puis, elle quitta la pièce en courant, dévalant l'escalier et prit le téléphone qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

_-Docteur Emily Grace? Fit la voix de la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil._

-Docteur, Gladys Pernot, je suis au domicile de Moinseur et Madame Murdoch.

_-Quelque chose ne va pas?_

-C'est Madame, elle est mal Docteur. Je suis venue pour faire du ménage et je l'ai trouvé sur le sol de sa chambre, elle...elle ne se réveille pas. Elle est brûlante de fièvre et...

_-J'arrive tout de suite, coupa Emily avant de raccrocher brusquement._

* * *

><p>Il ne fallut que quelques courtes minutes au Docteur Grace pour s'engouffrer dans la maison des Murdochs. Gladys l'accueillit à la porte et la guida aussitôt vers la chambre.<p>

-Je n'ai pas osé la bouger, dit-elle alors que la jeune femme s'agenouilla auprès du corps de son amie.

-Julia, murmura Emily en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de lever les yeux vers l'autre femme.

-Allez me chercher de l'eau fraîche et des linges humides, il faut faire descendre de la fièvre.

La vieille femme acquiesça et Emily tourna doucement Julia. Elle vit alors une seringue sur le sol près d'elle. Elle la prit et examina avec attention le contenu. Gladys arriva à ses côté à nouveau et posa ce qu'elle lui avait demandé sur la table de chevet.

-Il y en a trois autres dans la salle de bains, dit-elle en croisant le regard d'Emily, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-De l'héroïne, murmura Emily, elle a fait une overdose. Aidez-moi à la mettre dans le lit.

Ainsi, elles prirent ensembles Julia qu'elles couchèrent dans le lit à nouveau et qu'elle recouvrirent de sa couverture. Emily s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté d'elle, tenant une autre seringue dans la main. Elle chercha une veine et piqua aussitôt, regardant tendrement la jeune femme toujours inconsciente. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle prit un linge humide qu'elle plaça sur son front.

-Va-t-elle s'en remettre?

-Oui, il lui faudra un jour ou deux, mais elle s'en remettra, dès qu'elle aura cessé de faire ces injections, elle ira mieux. Je vais rester un peu avec elle. Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, si nous n'intervenons pas à temps, cela aurait pu lui être fatal.

-J'ai cru l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle était morte vous savez.

Emily leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça.

-Je comprends, dit-elle doucement avant de se pencher vers Julia nouveau.

-Will...William, gémit Julia dans son sommeil du bout des lèvres et le souffle court.

-Ca va aller Julia, répondit Emily en caressant son front, ça va aller.

* * *

><p>Le jour de l'enterrement de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, il avait fait gris. Le ciel était menaçant et pourtant, aucune goutte de se déversa sur les personnes présentes autour de la tombe du jeune homme. L'ensemble des hommes du poste de police numéro quatre était là, quelques autres policiers, Monsieur Pendrick et Terrence Meyers. Ils avaient été nombreux à venir lui rendre un dernier hommage. Madame Murdoch se trouvait assise devant le cercueil sombre, incapable de tenir debout, tiraillée par la tristesse et encore trop faible des derniers jours qu'elle avait passé dans un état lamentable. Mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle se contentait d'écouter les paroles du prêtre en face d'elle, cet homme qui les avait marié, cet homme qui avait si bien connu William pendant des années. Et lorsqu'il eut terminé son discours, elle se leva tant bien que mal pour prendre une rose rouge. Elle vacilla et Emily voulut aller la retenir, mais George l'arrêta aussitôt en la prenant par le bras. Un regard suffit et la jeune femme compris qu'elle devait la laisser seule. Julia inspira profondément et se dirigea doucement vers le cercueil. Elle y posa sa main gantée de noir et elle ferma simplement les yeux.<p>

-Adieux mon amour, dit-elle du bout des lèvres, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Elle laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue et du bout des lèvres, elle effleura la rose qu'elle tenait avant de la poser délicatement sur le cercueil. Il lui fallut encore une minute debout à coté de lui avant de s'éloigner doucement et de rejoindre ses amis un peu plus loin qui s'avancèrent les uns après les autres. Ils quittèrent tous le cimetière progressivement, saluant une dernière fois Julia et lui présentant leurs condoléances. Puis, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et ses amis les plus proches, Emily vient à côté d'elle pour lui prendre le bras et l'aider à marcher. Elle accorda un dernier regard au cercueil avant de s'éloigner d'un pas lent, ne remarquant pas la silhouette sombre se tenant quelques mètres plus loin et qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de la cérémonie.

* * *

><p><em>Deux semaines plus tôt<em>

L'Inspecteur se trouvait à son bureau, concentré sur un prototype depuis de nombreuses heures lorsque deux coups furent donnés à sa porte. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son supérieur le regardait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite doucement.

-Il est presque minuit Murdoch, que faites-vous encore ici à cette heure?

-Je travaillais sur...

-Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Madame Murdoch?

-Non...non tout va bien, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Vous avez raison, je devrais rentrer, il se fait tard.

William se leva et se dirigea vers le porte manteau alors que son supérieur reprit la parole.

-Cette affaire vous perturbe.

-Elle me rappelle un peu trop celle où Anna Fulford a été impliquée et...

-Et vous avez peur que l'histoire ne se répète.

-Oui Monsieur. Aujourd'hui tout est différent. J'ai une épouse et je me dois de la protéger.

-Je comprends, grommela Brakenreid.

William lui sourit tendrement et quitta le bureau rapidement pour se heurter à Higgins arrivant en face de lui.

-Monsieur, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe, on a déposé ceci pour vous.

-Merci, répondit poliment le jeune homme en la prenant.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna et William ouvrit l'enveloppe dont il retira une note qu'il lut rapidement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la photographie qui se trouvait glissée à l'intérieur, son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux vers son supérieur qui était venu à ses côtés.

-On a un problème Monsieur, grommela William en lui tendant la photographie.

Brakenreid la regarda et vit Monsieur et Madame Murdoch, enlacés, échangeant un tendre baiser devant leur maison. Puis, il lut les mots.

_Je sais qui vous êtes Inspecteur Murdoch, je sais qui vous est cher, je sais tout de vous._

-Bon sang, grommela Brakenreid en le regardant à nouveau.

-Il est temps de tout arrêter, murmura William, ils peuvent s'en prendre à Julia et ça, je ne le supporterai pas.

Brakenreid acquiesça simplement.

-Rentrez chez vous et allez retrouver votre épouse, nous en reparlerons demain et nous trouverons une solution.

Sur ces mots, William quitta le plateau central, le pas lent et le cœur lourd. Il pédala à toute vitesse jusque chez lui. La maison était plongée dans le noir et il retrouva son épouse endormie dans leur lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Il se prépara et rejoignit le lit. Il la prit alors tendrement dans ses bras, remarquant une fois encore la manière qu'elle avait de se serrer contre lui aussitôt. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la croix en argent qu'il avait autour du cou et elle déposa un tendre baiser dans sa nuque.

-Tu es là, soupira-t-elle d'une voix endormie sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Je suis là, répondit William avant de l'embrasser de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle, je serai toujours là.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)_

_Bon dimanche _

* * *

><p>Elle empruntait la longue allée d'un pas lent, souriant poliment aux personnes qu'il lui arrivait de croiser sur son chemin. Elle poussa la lourde grille du cimetière et prit la première allée se trouvant à sa gauche sur quelques mètres. Et puis, elle s'arrêta devant une tombe sombre. Elle posa délicatement une fleur blanche sur la stèle et elle caressa du bout des doigts le nom inscrit en lettres d'or.<p>

-Bonjour maman, murmura Julia avant de se redresser.

Elle inspira profondément et noua ses mains devant elle, sans pour autant quitter la stèle des yeux.

-Je vais un peu mieux aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle à voix basse, cela fait deux semaines que le Docteur Grace et l'Agent Crabtree veillent sur moi. Tu me connais, je n'aime pas me sentir surprotégée et surveillée constamment, mais je crois que George à besoin de moi lui aussi. La perte de William nous a tous les deux beaucoup affecté.

Elle fit une pause avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-J'espère que tu veilles sur lui.

Un faible souffle de vent fit tournoyer ses cheveux et elle sourit tendrement, puis, elle caressa une autre fois les lettres dorées.

-Je dois me rendre encore sur sa tombe, à bientôt maman, dit-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner dans l'allée.

Elle traversa presque le cimetière tout entier pour se recueillir sur la tombe encore fraîche de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Une fois encore, Julia caressa les lettres inscrites sur la pierre tombale. Elle déposa un baiser sur la fleur qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains et elle la déposa sur la pierre, s'agenouillant au sol.

-Bonjour mon amour, murmura-t-elle, tu vois aujourd'hui j'ai meilleure mine qu'en dis-tu? J'ai enfin pu dormir une nuit complète sans cauchemars, bien entendu tu étais avec moi une fois encore, dit-elle en souriant, tu me prenais dans tes bras et tu me disais une fois encore que tu m'aimais.

Elle fit une longue pause avant de soupirer.

-Je vais retourner à l'asile la semaine prochaine, il est temps que je recommence à travailler et que je retire ses vêtements de deuil, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à sa robe sombre, je sais que tu me comprendrais. Je ne suis pas prête à t'oublier et tu sais que je ne le ferai jamais, mais je ne veux pas que les gens me regardent avec pitié, même si mon cœur saigne encore.

Elle fit une autre pause et posa sa main sur la pierre.

-Tu me manques William, tu me manques tellement.

La jeune femme baissa alors les yeux et demeura silencieuse, simplement assise sur l'herber fraîche, une main sur la stèle de son époux.

* * *

><p>Bien des mètres plus loin se tenait un homme. Ses cheveux gris ondulaient sur ses épaules, son chapeau noir était bien calé sur sa tête, il se retenait sur une canne, vêtu d'un habit gris de la tête aux pieds, il regardait de ses yeux sombres la jeune femme se recueillant sur cette tombe. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, sentant son cœur se briser en lui en voyant, malgré la distance, la peine de cette jeune femme. Il se racla brièvement la gorge et s'apprêta à quitter sa cachette derrière un tombeau familial lorsque deux mains l'empoignèrent violemment pour le plaquer contre la pierre. Il croisa alors le regard du jeune homme qui venait de l'agresser.<p>

-Qui êtes-vous Monsieur? Lança l'Agent Crabtree d'une voix menaçante.

-Lâchez-moi, rétorqua l'homme, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Vous épiez mon amie depuis des jours, reprit George,je vous ai vu à plusieurs reprises, qui êtes vous et que lui voulez-vous?

-Rien de mal, je...

-Vous allez me suivre au poste de police.

-NON, pas le poste de police, s'il vous plait vous feriez une grave erreur et vous mettrez cette femme en danger.

-Donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous croire?

L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants avant de se mordre les lèvres ce qui fit frémir sa moustache grise.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Bien, donc vous allez me suivre, insista le jeune homme en lui prenant par le bras.

-George, lança l'homme en résistant, je vous en prie.

En entendant son prénom, il se figea sur place, fronçant les sourcils. Et lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de l'inconnu en face de lui, son cœur manqua un battement.

-Monsieur? Inspecteur? C'est bien vous?

William acquiesça et George se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle.

-Oh Monsieur, bon sang, vous êtes en vie, vous...

Il s'éloigna de lui et George sourit largement, William sourit timidement et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire ou de faire quoique se soit, le jeune homme jeta un œil vers Julia qui se trouvait plus loin.

-Vous devez aller lui dire elle...

-Non, coupa William, surtout elle ne doit pas le savoir, elle serait en danger si s'en était le cas.

-Mais Monsieur, elle est dévastée par votre disparition.

-Je le sais, soupira William à regrets, je garde un œil sur elle depuis plusieurs jours. Mais je sais aussi que vous veillez sur elle. Elle est en sécurité de cette façon.

-Pourquoi avoir fait croire que vous êtes mort?

-L'affaire Parker, ils ont menacé de me tuer et de la tuer. Si je suis mort je peux enquêter, trouver le tueur à gage et mettre Julia en sécurité, définitivement.

-J'ai vu votre corps sur la table d'autopsie, Emily a déclaré votre mort, l'Inspecteur aussi.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer George, mais pas ici, dit-il en lançant un regard vers Julia un peu plus loin, venez, ajouta-t-il en quittant discrètement sa cachette avec son ami.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trois semaines plus tôt<em>**

Il avait passé de longues minutes à regarder son épouse dormir dans ses bras, souhaitant plus que tout au monde la réveiller tendrement. Eh puis, finalement, il s'était levé et il avait préparé leur petit déjeuner. Elle l'avait rattrapé en bas de l'escalier, au moment où il avait passé sa veste. Elle l'avait embrassé longuement, elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien et caressé sa joue.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler de cette affaire William, avait-elle murmuré, mais promets-moi que tu ne prends pas de risques.

-J'aimerai le faire Julia, avait soupiré le jeune homme, plus que tout au monde.

Elle ne répondit pas et posa son front contre le sien, caressant du bout des doigts sa nuque.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, et j'ai confiance en toi, tu feras le bon choix, n'oublie jamais ça.

Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner et de quitter la maison sans se retourner.

* * *

><p>Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva au bout de l'allée qu'il vit une photographie de son épouse et d'un homme sur lequel il enquêtait depuis des semaines. Sa décision fut prise à cet instant, il devait agir. L'Inspecteur Murdoch était venu au bureau le cœur lourd ce matin là..Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bureau de son supérieur et donna deux petits coups à la porte. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Brakenreid de l'autre côté, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il approcha du bureau et lui posa la photographie sous le nez.<p>

-Parker?

-Avec Julia, acquiesça William, il est temps de régler tout cela Monsieur.

-Avez-vous un plan?

-La faire quitter le pays.

-Et que trouverez-vous comme excuse pour cela?

-Je lui dirai la vérité.

-Mauvaise idée.

-Avez-vous une autre? Grommela Willam.

-Vous tuer.

-Monsieur?

-Simulez votre mort, comme on l'a fait avec Miss Fulford. Si vous êtes mort Parker et ses hommes ne pourront plus rien contre vous.

-Vous n'y pensez pas.

-J'y ai pensé toute la nuit Murdoch, insista son supérieur en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre une balle, Grace constatera votre mort, les journaux en parleront et nous pourrons enquêter sans risquer de mettre en danger vos proches.

-Avez-vous pensé à Julia? Murmura William.

-Il ne s'en prendra pas à elle si vous êtes mort, il n'aura plus aucun raison de le faire et...

-Elle sera dévastée, continua William sur le même ton, je ne veux pas lui infliger cela.

-Murdoch, les O'Sheas ont menacé ma vie, ma femme et mes enfants, je sais dans quelle position vous vous trouvez, mais posez-vous les bonnes questions.

-Les bonnes questions?

-Préférez-vous la perdre pour quelques temps et la rendre triste ou assister à son enterrement et la perdre pour toujours?

William ne répondit pas et son cerveau fila à toute allure. Il savait que son supérieur avait raison, il savait que cette idée était brillante. Mais il savait aussi qu'il infligerait à Julia une peine immense et que jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il était perdu, comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant. Eh puis la voix de Julia résonna dans sa tête.

_-J'ai confiance en toi, tu feras le bon choix._

Il inspira alors profondément et reprit la parole.

-Très bien Monsieur, acquiesça William, je vais "mourir", et nous allons coincer Parker. Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose.

-Je vous écoute.

-Laissez-moi cette journée de libre, je veux passer du temps avec mon épouse.

-Elle ne doit pas être au courant Murdoch.

-Elle ne le sera pas, il n'y aura que vous ainsi que le Docteur Grace. Mais j'ai besoin de voir Julia avant de...disparaître.

-Je comprends, acquiesça Brakenreid, on va mettre le plan en place avec Grace et ensuite, vous êtes libre, mais veillez à ne pas vous montrer en public.

-Par quoi commençons-nous? Demanda William en prenant place sur le fauteuil en face de son supérieur, le cœur lourd de savoir qu'il prenait la décision la plus difficile de toute sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre ... ;) <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Je ne sais pas même comment vous remercier pour tous vos reviews! Merci beaucoup! Thank you for all the people who try to read french ! I'll transale the story as soon as the others as done ( Soulmates and Kathleen).! :)_

* * *

><p>La jeune femme était allée se coucher tard ce soir là. Elle avait passé de longues minutes, seule dans son salon, lisant un livre sur son sofa. Eh puis, la fatigue commença à la tirailler. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.<p>

_Une main glissa tendrement sur son épaule et sur son bras. Un souffle tiède se perdit dans son cou et cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien résonna au creux de son oreille._

_-Tu es épuisée mon amour, murmura William, vas te coucher, tu as une longue journée qui t'attends demain._

Julia soupira profondément et elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, resserrant les doigts sur la couverture qui l'entourait, à l'endroit exact où elle avait sentit la main de son époux quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se leva alors, elle posa son livre sur le guéridon et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent. Elle y jeta un dernier regard avant d'éteindre la lumière et de monter à l'étage.

* * *

><p>Elle était assise dans le lit, nouant le dernier ruban au bout de la longue natte indisciplinée qu'elle faisait depuis de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle laissa ses mains tomber sur la couverture.<p>

_-Tu sais à quel point j'aime te voir ainsi, fit la voix de William tout proche d'elle._

Elle tourna le visage vers l'endroit où il dormait depuis des années et elle sourit simplement en croisant son regard.

-Tu disais toujours que je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que ma chemise de nuit pour que tu me trouves la plus belle de toutes les femmes. Mais tu t'empressais de me la retirer, ajouta Julia en souriant.

Il sourit et elle se laissa glisser dans les draps sans quitter son regard. Restant silencieuse de longues minutes en jouant avec la croix en argent qu'elle portait autour du coup.

_-A quoi pense-tu? Demanda son époux. _

-J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver William. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez forte pour reprendre ma vie sans toi.

_-Tout ira bien, tu sais que tes patients comptent sur toi et tu sais que tu iras mieux auprès d'eux, en faisant ce que tu aimes. Tu le sais chérie._

-Tu n'es pas là, tu n'es pas dans ce lit avec moi, tes paroles sont celles que je veux entendre. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point je souffre, à quel point ce manque me consume de l'intérieur, personne ne le sait. Je parle à un fantôme, tu n'es que dans ma tête.

_-Et dans ton cœur, ajouta le jeune homme, je serai toujours dans ton cœur. _

-J'ai besoin de plus que cela William, protesta Julia, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans nos souvenirs, à m'imaginer te parler comme je le fais.

_-Que te dis ton cœur? _

Elle soupira profondément en se mordant les lèvres quelques instants et regardant le plafond blanc.

-Que je ne dois pas cesser d'espérer et pourtant, tu vois c'est idiot, dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau, je sais que c'est sans espoir. Au fond de moi je ne peux pas croire que tu sois mort, que je ne te reverrai plus jamais. J'ai le sentiment de pouvoir te croiser au coin de la rue, que tu vas apparaître à la porte d'entrée et me prendre dans tes bras. Mon cœur me dit que je te retrouverai. Mais tout cela est faux. Je sais que je dois apprendre à vivre sans toi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

_-Je suis là, je serai toujours là. _

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, regardant le visage de l'homme allongé à ses côtés et puis doucement, elle porta sa main vers lui. Lorsqu'elle aurait du sentir ses doigts caresser sa peau, William disparut et ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'oreiller dans lequel elle fourra son visage.

-Je n'y arriverai pas, sanglota la jeune femme, pas sans toi.

_-Tu es forte Julia, fit la voix de William en creux de son oreille, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu y arriveras mon amour._

* * *

><p>Le Docteur Grace se trouvait à son autopsie depuis de longues minutes déjà, lorsque le jeune homme entra et se dirigea vers elle rapidement.<p>

-George? Dit-elle avec étonnement en posant son instrument.

-Bonjour Emily.

-Que puis-je pour vous?

-Répondre à une question.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il reprit.

-Comment trouvez-vous le Docteur Ogden ces derniers jours?

-Eh bien je ne l'ai plus vu depuis lundi lorsque nous avions pris le thé ensemble. Elle semblait aller bien, du moins elle allait mieux. Depuis qu'elle ne prend plus d'héroïne, elle me semble reprendre le dessus.

George ne répondit pas et posa devant elle l'article du _Toronto Gazette_ parut le matin même.

-Et comment croyez-vous qu'elle va réagir à cela?

Emily se pencha sur l'article et lut à haute voix.

-L_a mort de l'Inspecteur Mudoch n'est toujours pas élucidée. Il semblerait que les agents de police ne soient pas en mesure de trouver un suspect dans cette affaire, laissant toute la profession en émoi. Comment un homme de la carrure de Murdoch a-t-il pu être abattu dans une ruelle sombre de la ville sans qu'aucune piste ne soit mise en avant? La police a-t-elle perdu son meilleur Inspecteur, seul capable s'élucider le mystère de sa propre mort? L'Inspecteur Brakenreid se refuse à tout commentaire. Marié au Docteur Julia Ogden, ancienne médecin légiste du poste numéro quatre, aujourd'hui psychiatre à l'asile de la ville, l'Inspecteur laisse une veuve épleurée. Mais est-elle si dévastée qu'il y parait? En effet, Ogden a déjà été impliquée dans la mort de son premier époux, le respectable Directeur de l'hôpital pour enfants Victoria, le Docteur Garland assassiné il y a quelques années. Et si Julia Ogden était tout simplement la "Veuve Noire", prête à faire disparaître tous les hommes qui l'approcheraient? Nul besoin de noter qu'elle a en effet hérité d'un beau pactole à la mort de son premier époux. Un Inspecteur de police ne gagne pas des milles et des cents, mais qui sait ce qui peut motiver celle que l'on appelle aujourd'hui "La veuve noire"._

Emily leva les yeux vers George avant de reprendre la parole.

-La veuve noire? Mais comment ils ont pu écrire cela?

-Si le Docteur le voit...

-Elle sera anéantie, termina Emily, elle ne s'en est jamais remise complètement de son emprisonnement. Elle s'est toujours sentie coupable de la mort de Darcy et aujourd'hui ...

-Il faut lui dire Emily, à son tour George, il faut lui dire qu'il...

-NON! Gronda la jeune femme en regardant tout autour d'eux pour être certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas entendu. Il en est hors de question, dit-elle aussi bas qu'un murmure, elle ne doit pas le savoir.

-Je suis inquiet Emily, répondit George sur le même ton, le Docteur est fragile.

-Je sais, mais elle ne doit pas le savoir, pas temps que nous n'avons pas bouclé cette affaire. Elle serait en danger si elle le savait. Est-ce que...est-ce qu'il continue de la suivre?

-Il garde un œil sur elle chaque jour, il dit qu'il ne peut pas se résoudre à arrêter. Je continue de surveiller le Docteur de temps en temps afin que les hommes de Parker de s'en prennent pas à elle mais j'aimerai faire tellement plus pour eux.

-Trouvez les coupables, faites tomber le réseau. Il n'y a que cela que nous puissions faire pour les réunir à nouveau George. Mais surtout n'en parlez à personne, pas même a Docteur Ogden ou sinon ils seront en danger tous les deux.

-Je sais Emily, je sais.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux quelques instants, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Et finalement la jeune femme prétexta devoir se remettre au travail et George quitta la morgue à nouveau, lui accordant un simple regard avant de laisser la porte se fermer derrière lui. Il était bien décidé à faire avancer l'enquête et à faire taire ce journaliste qui osait dire de telles choses sur les personnes qu'il admirait et respectait, ses amis.

* * *

><p>Julia avait été saluée par quelques uns de ses confrères mais elle n'avait pas hanté très longtemps les couloirs de l'asile. Elle s'était vite réfugiée dans son bureau, où elle se sentait en paix. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la table ronde au centre de celui-ci pour y voir les dossiers accumulés depuis son absence. Elle posa alors ses affaires, son chapeau et son manteau et prit un premier paquet, jetant un simple regard au journal du jour qu'elle lirait sans doute plus tard dans la matinée. Deux coups furent donnés à la porte et elle se retourna, accordant un tendre sourire à la jeune femme.<p>

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Bonjour Adelaïde, répondit Julia en souriant, comment allez-vous?

-Bien Madame.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants et Julia se perdit à regarder la photo de son mariage trônant fièrement sur son bureau. La jeune femme se racla alors la gorge et reprit la parole.

-Voulez-vous que je vous rapporte un thé?

-Oh oui, pourquoi pas, merci.

Elles échangèrent un regard et le Docteur Ogden se mit au travail pendant plusieurs heures, en silence, seule dans son bureau, perdue dans ses dossiers, oubliant enfin son époux pendant quelques temps. Ce fut lorsque la cloche de la chapelle de l'asile sonna douze heures, qu'elle décida de faire une pause. Elle se leva, s'étira un peu et se dirigea vers la table au centre de la pièce. Elle prit alors le journal qu'elle feuilleta pour arriver à la troisième page, là où un nom attira son attention, celui de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Elle lut avec attention le petit article, sentant son cœur se serrer dans poitrine.

-_La veuve noire_, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes, _prête à faire disparaître tout les hommes qui l'approcheraient._

Elle ferma rapidement le journal pour le jeter dans un coin, puis, elle se dirigea vers son porte-manteau afin de prendre ses affaires.

-Je sors pour déjeuner Adelaïde, dit-elle simplement en passant à côté de la jeune femme qui n'eut même pas me temps de lui répondre.

Julia quitta l'asile à une vitesse fulgurante. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la rue qu'elle reprit enfin son souffle, sentant son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle reprit ses esprits quelques secondes, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le centre ville. Eh puis, elle croisa du monde, des gens qui la regardaient d'un air mauvais, des couples enlacés. Jamais comme aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression que le monde entier la jugeait. Peut être ces personnes ne savaient-ils pas qui elle était, peut être que si finalement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux regards et aux critiques de ses semblables, mais ce jour là, son cœur saignait un peu plus.

-Que suis-je devenue? Murmura-t-elle. Je n'y arriverai pas William, je suis désolée.

Elle regarda la foule tout autour d'elle, debout sur le trottoir, le regard perdu de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle vit une fois la silhouette de son époux, souriant. Elle inspira alors profondément, elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Le fiacre arriva à toute allure et une seconde plus tard, Julia ferma les yeux, faisant un pas sur la route.

_-Tout sera terminé maintenant, pensa-t-elle._

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour vos messages! Voila la suite :) _

* * *

><p>Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement, des bras forts encercler sa taille et la tirer violemment. Le fiacre stoppa sa course, laissant les gravillons glisser sous ses roues. Le cheval haleta et des passants poussèrent des cris de surprise. Julia, elle, s'était arrêtée de respirer et refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.<p>

-Madame, murmura une voix grave et enroué contre son oreille, madame répondez-moi.

Julia ouvrit les yeux doucement et elle reprit son souffle. Un homme la tenait dans ses bras et elle comprit aussitôt qu'il venait sans doute de lui sauver la vie. Elle le regrettait, amèrement. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et elle regarda les alentour,s toujours étroitement tenue par cet inconnu. Sur le trottoir un peu plus loin se tenait l'image de William, souriant. Juste une seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse au souffle du vent.

_-Ne perds pas espoir mon amour, résonna la voix de son époux dans son esprit, je suis là._

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et le vent caressa sa peau. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de William et son cœur se serra une fois encore dans sa poitrine.

-Madame, murmura encore l'inconnu qui la tenait toujours par la taille, êtes-vous blessée?

Julia reprit ses esprits et elle consentit enfin à accorder son attention à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Elle se redressa un peu en croisant son regard, ce regard sombre qui lui rappelait celui de William. A cet instant, le temps s'était suspendu, plus rien ne comptait autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que la caleur de cet homme qui la tenait étroitement contre lui, que son regard, son souffle tiède. Elle s'éloigna de lui et il retira alors ses mains d'elle.

Julia regarda les alentours pour voir le fiacre reprendre sa route, entendant un juron passer par les lèvres du conducteur, la foule lui jeta un regard inquiet et les murmures reprirent. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en soucia pas. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle et elle le regarda avec intérêt. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux gris ondulants jusque sur ses épaules, une moustache grise, vêtu tel un gentleman, un chapeau haut de forme, une canne. Elle lui sourit poliment et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle en était encore une fois troublée en voyant à quel point les yeux de cet inconnu étaient identiques à ceux de son défunt époux. Il avait la même façon tendre de la regarder, la même étincelle. Elle sentit alors son souffle lui manquer et une délicieuse chaleur gagner son corps. Elle remarqua qu'il lui tenait toujours la main et elle se pinça les lèvres, baissant les yeux vers leurs mains. L'homme en fit autant et une seconde plus tard, il la lâcha, se raclant la gorge.

-Je...je ne suis pas blessée, bredouilla Julia, merci.

-Ce fiacre aurait pu vous heurter, dit-il d'une voix grave et enrouée.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, je...

-Etes-vous certaine que tout va bien Madame?

-Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre Julia en le regardant à nouveau, tout va bien. Encore merci Monsieur. Je vais tâcher d'être plus prudente à l'avenir.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa route et il la regarda emprunter le trottoir quelques instants avant de se diriger vers elle.

-Madame, attendez, dit-il pour la faire se retourner et arriver à sa hauteur, je ne pourrai vous laisser seule dans un pareil moment. Vous semblez...chamboulée.

-Je ne vous connais pas Monsieur et bien que je vous suis reconnaissante, je crains que...

-Avez-vous déjeuné? Je connais un très bon restaurant à deux pas de là.

-Je souhaiterai déjeuner seule.

-Je vous en prie, insista l'homme presque suppliant, en ce qui me concerne je déteste le faire.

-Je suis flattée de l'intérêt que vous me portez Monsieur, mais je viens de perdre récemment mon époux et cela ne serait pas approprié.La solitude m'est plus agréable en ce moment.

-Voila la raison pour laquelle vous n'aviez pas vu le fiacre, n'est-ce pas?

Julia ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Au revoir Monsieur, dit-elle simplement avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre sa route.

Il inspira profondément et secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement.

-Oh Julia, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, je suis désolé, tellement désolé si tu savais. Je t'aime.

La jeune femme continua sa route et après quelques mètres, elle sentit un autre souffle de vent faire tournoyer ses cheveux et le parfum de William lui chatouilla les narines.

_-Je t'aime Julia, murmura William au creux de son oreille, vis mon amour. _

Son instinct lui cria de se retourner, sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle le fit alors doucement pour croiser une fois encore le regard de cet inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui restait simplement debout sur le trottoir un peu plus loin. Une douce chaleur la gagna une fois encore et sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui sourit tendrement. Il en fit autant et elle acquiesça. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'il s'approche d'elle et ne lui tende le bras. Julia le prit et ils marchèrent alors d'un même pas.

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs, murmura l'homme, je ne me suis pas présenté. James Newport.

-Docteur Julia Ogden Murdoch, répondit Julia en croisant son regard.

-Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré Docteur. Quelque chose me dit que nous devions le faire.

-Eh bien si tel n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serai sans doute plus en vie à cet instant.

-Ainsi, je me félicite d'avoir été là, répondit-il en souriant.

Julia ne répondit pas et regardant droit devant elle alors qu'il lui accorda un autre tendre regard, puis, ils marchèrent tranquillement quelques minutes, en silence avant d'arriver au restaurant au coin de la rue et de se mettre à table.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient passé de longues minutes à discuter. Ils avaient fait connaissance et pourtant, Julia avait le sentiment de connaitre cet homme. Ils avaient bavardé comme de vieux amis de longue date qui ne s'étaient plus revus depuis longtemps. Ce repas fut le premier repas qu'elle avait engloutit depuis longtemps. Depuis la disparition de William , elle n'avait que très peu mangé, mais ce jour là, l'appétit lui était revenu. Elle se sentait en paix avec cet homme, en confiance. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la rendait incroyablement sereine.<p>

A la fin du repas, il insista pour la raccompagner à l'asile. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'accorder sa confiance à des inconnus de la sorte, mais lui en revanche, c'était bien différent. Elle accepta et il la quitta sur le trottoir devant les grandes grilles sombres.

-Au revoir Madame Murdoch, dit-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur sa main, faites attention à vous.

-Au revoir Monsieur Newport, merci infiniment pour ce déjeuner.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et la jeune femme s'éloigna à nouveau de lui sans un mot. Le cœur de cet homme se gonfla de joie, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne s'était plus sentit aussi vivant. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Julia des semaines plus tôt, depuis qu'il ne l'avait plus tenu dans ses bras, embrassé et plongé son regard dans le sien. Sous ce masque son épouse ne l'avait pas reconnu, sous ce masque il pouvait passer du temps avec elle, sans la mettre en danger. William se félicitait de son idée de se déguiser de la sorte, car ainsi, il pouvait espérer la revoir et lui parler. Pour l'instant, il n'en demandait pas davantage.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur Ogden avait eu bien du mal à se concentrer sur son travail cette après-midi là. Son esprit était embrumé. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle voyait le journal dans un coin de son bureau et elle se souvenait de ce que l'on disait sur elle, elle regardait la photo de son mariage et la tristesse la gagnait, elle pensait à l'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer et un timide sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Julia ne savait plus quoi ressentir, elle était perdue, tout simplement. Et alors que le travail avait toujours été son échappatoire, son refuge, ce jour là, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y plonger. Elle prit alors une feuille de papier et une plume et elle commença à écrire.<p>

_" Mon Cher William,_

_je t'écris cette lettre que tu ne liras jamais. Mais je t'écris car j'ai besoin de le faire, j'ai besoin de mettre en mots ce que je ressens. Aujourd'hui, je suis perdue. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement qu'il m'est impossible de dire à quel point s'en est le cas. Je ne veux pas oublier tout ce que nous avons vécu, je veux être auprès de toi à cet instant. Je veux être dans tes bras, te couvrir de baisers, te dire à quel point je t'aime mais cela m'est impossible. Nous sommes séparés aujourd'hui. Et j'ai tenté de te retrouver, mais une personne m'en a empêché. Je suis en colère contre cet homme, car s'il n'avait pas été là, à cet instant je serai peut être auprès de toi. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. J'ai longtemps cru que je pouvais changer le monde, faire bouger les choses et j'ai sacrifié tant de choses pour cela. J'ai même sacrifié notre amour et aujourd'hui je le regrettes, je le regrettes tellement. Si je pouvais te dire tout ce que je ressens à cet instant, je le ferai sans le moindre hésitation. Je suis en colère William. En colère contre ce foutu destin, en colère contre toi, contre moi. Et pourtant tout ce que je souhaite c'est d'être auprès de toi. Plus rien d'autre ne compte aujourd'hui._

_L'homme qui m'a sauvé m'a fait penser à toi. Il a ton regard. J'en ai été profondément chamboulée et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de ressentir cela pour un homme que je connais à peine alors que je viens de te perdre. Au fond de moi je sais que tu n'approuverai pas que j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours. Je sais que tu voudrais que je vive. Mais ce n'est pas une vie, je ne vie plus, je survie simplement. Et si je vivais à nouveau et que je trouve la force qu'il me faut auprès d'un homme tel que Monsieur Newport je ne pourrai m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je ne suis pas prête à le laisser toucher mon cœur, pas encore, il est bien trop tôt._

_Je suis perdue William, totalement perdue. Si seulement tu étais là. "_

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**_Une semaine plus tard_**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu. Une semaine que l'image de William n'était plus apparue à ses côtés. Une semaine qu'elle lui "parlait" mais qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Mais cela faisait aussi une semaine que Julia scrutait les environs. Elle prenait très peu de fiacres, préférant marcher quelques minutes pour se rendre au centre ville ou à l'asile. Elle alla déjeuner au restaurant où elle avait déjeuné avec James Newport quelques jours plus tôt. Et finalement, jour après jour, elle s'était plongée dans son travail, reprenant goût à la vie, du moins quand il faisait jour. Car les nuits étaient encore difficiles. Elle les passait la plupart du temps à lire, à ruminer dans son lit, à pleurer. Le jour, elle mettait un masque et elle montrait au monde entier qu'elle se remettait de la perte de son époux. Mais chaque homme au regard sombre et aux cheveux noirs qu'elle croisait était systématiquement dévisagé. Tout comme ceux ayant les cheveux et la moustache grise et un chapeau haut de forme. Eh puis Julia se convainc que l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré récemment ne lui avait été "envoyé" que pour lui sauver la vie et qu'à présent, elle devait l'oublier et vivre.

* * *

><p>Elle avait quitté l'asile en début d'après-midi, profitant de cette journée douce et ensoleillée pour faire un tour dans le parc. Elle avait terminé la lecture de son dernier roman, et elle décida ainsi de prendre le chemin de la librairie avant de se rendre au parc. La vieille femme de la boutique la connaissait bien et elles discutèrent de longues minutes avant que la jeune femme ne se réfugie au fond de la boutique pour choisir son prochain ouvrage. Elle y resta de longues minutes pour reprendre le chemin de l'entrée et passer à la caisse. Son cœur manqua alors un battement en voyant l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, plongé dans une lecture dans le rayon poésie. Elle le regarda en silence, quelques secondes avant que doucement, il ne lève les yeux vers elle. Elle croisa son regard et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lui sourit à son tour et s'avança vers elle.<p>

-Monsieur Newport, dit-elle tendrement.

-Docteur Ogden, répondit-il de la même façon, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

Il lui prit doucement la main et y déposa un tendre baiser sans quitter son regard. Julia rougit doucement et se pinça les lèvres avant de fuir son regard et de le sentir lui lâcher la main. Il se racla simplement la gorge et le regard de Julia se posa sur le livre qu'il tenait.

-Les poèmes de Bayley et Shirley? Lança-t-elle abasourdie.

-De bonnes œuvres à ce qu'on m'a dit, murmura William.

-Je ne vous imaginais pas lire ce genres de choses, répondit Julia en faisant une grimace, c'est assez...

-Cet ouvrage m'a sauvé la vie, répondit le jeune homme.

-A ce point là? Dit-elle en riant.

-C'est une longue histoire.

Voyant que Julia gardait son regard dans le sien, il comprit qu'elle attendait qu'il lui en dise davantage.

-J'ai eu une altercation avec un homme un jour et il m'a...poignardé. Le couteau s'est planté dans l'ouvrage que je gardais dans la poche intérieur de mon costume.

-Mais la question que je me pose est; pourquoi avoir eu un exemplaire dans votre costume?

-Ma...fiancée lisait cet ouvrage et j'avais été curieux de voir ce que ces poèmes pouvaient lui procurer, je lui ai donc emprunté son exemplaire.

-J'espère pour vous que vous lui en aviez offert un autre, continua Julia en souriant.

-Oh non, je ne lui ai jamais dit, elle aurait été morte d'inquiétude.

-Et je la comprends, soupira Julia en regardant le sol, quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, si vous comptez bien entendu le lire. Mais si vous comptez l'offrir à votre épouse, évitez de lui parler de cet accident. Elle risque de ne pas appréciez que vous lui ayez menti.

-Elle n'est pas mon épouse, murmura William, elle...je l'ai perdu.

-Oh, soupira Julia, je...je suis navrée.

William lui sourit timidement et elle en fit autant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je vous conseille donc de lire cet ouvrage, je l'ai fait il y a de cela quelques années mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir, j'ai perdu mon exemplaire et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en racheter un. Je soupçonne mon époux de me l'avoir dérobé lorsque nous n'étions pas encore mariés, dit-elle en riant, il ne supporte pas Bayley et Shirley.

William rit avec elle, heureux d'entendre ce qui était pour lui la plus belle des mélodie. Il aimait son rire, plus que tout au monde et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire avec elle. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, ils restèrent simplement l'un en face de l'autre, dans un silence gênant et long. Le jeune homme mourrait d'envie d'attirer son épouse contre lui, de venir déposer un long et langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lui criait de lui avouer la vérité. Julia sentait une fois encore cette chaleur gagner son corps tout entier, ce qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de William depuis des années. Une fois encore elle était totalement perdue. Elle avait mis des jours pour oublier cet homme et à cet instant, elle était retombée sous son charme. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle prononça ces mots qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais dire à aucun homme.

-Monsieur Newport, commença Julia en un murmure, je trouve que le temps est magnifique aujourd'hui et je voulais faire une promenade dans le parc. Peut être voudriez-vous, vous joindre à moi? En tout bien, tout honneur, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, je n'ai plus trop l'occasion de parler de poésie et de littérature avec quiconque depuis le décès de mon époux.

William resta alors silencieux quelques instants, quelques instants que Julia jugea être une éternité. Eh puis, le souvenir de William lui revint en mémoire et elle regretta aussitôt sa proposition.

-Je n'aurai pas dû vous demander cela, bredouilla-t-elle, je...veuillez m'excuser.

Elle le salua et passa à côté de lui mais il ne fallut qu'une seconde à William pour qu'il la rattrape tendrement par le poignet pour croiser son regard.

-Je serai ravi de bavarder avec vous Docteur, dit-il, en tout bien tout honneur.

Elle lui sourit et l'instant d'après, ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour payer leurs achats et quitter la librairie d'un même pas, entamant une conversation qui dura de longues minutes sur leurs auteurs favoris.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme apportait une dernière touche de maquillage à ses jours lorsque deux petits coups furent donnés à la porte de son bureau. Elle sursauta et ferma son petit miroir pour se retourner et voir la jeune femme se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.<p>

-Emily? Dit-elle en se levant.

-Bonsoir Julia, répondit son amie avant d'entrer, comment allez-vous?

-Bien, je vais bien.

-Vraiment? Vous m'évitez depuis une semaine Julia. Je me demandais si vous alliez mieux, si la perte de l'Inspecteur ne vous fait pas rechuter.

-William me manque, soupira Julia en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil alors que son amie prit place en face d'elle, et je pense à lui chaque jour mais...

-Mais?

Julia resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant de lever les yeux vers Emily et de soupirer profondément.

-Emily, je dois vous dire quelque chose mais promettez-moi de n'en parler à personne.

-Je vous écoute, lança la jeune femme en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

-Je...je vois un homme. Je sais que c'est mal et que William vient à peine de me quitter. Je sais aussi que jamais je n'aimerai personne comme je l'ai aimé et je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai le sentiment de le trahir mais...je n'arrive pas à mettre de côté ces sentiments.

-Qui est cet homme?

-James Newport, un riche homme d'affaire de Vancouver, il est venu en ville après avoir perdu sa fiancée il y a deux ans.

-L'avez-vous vu souvent? Demanda Emily en sentant sa gorge se nouer , reconnaissant ce nom d'emprunt.

-Trois ou quatre fois. Nous déjeunons ou nous parlons de littérature et ce soir il m'a invité au théâtre. J'ai accepté car, je me sens tellement vivante auprès de lui. Il ne ressemble en rien physiquement à William mise à part ses yeux, il a les même yeux que lui et je m'en trouve profondément troublée. Il a la même façon de me regarder, certains de ses gestes également. J'ai l'impression de retrouver l'homme que j'aime en lui et pourtant je sais qu'il est trop tôt et je sais que j'apprécie cet homme pour de mauvaises raisons, parce que j'ai besoin de retrouver William. Mais il n'est pas William, murmura Julia en regardant ses mains liées sur ses genoux, je ne sais plus quoi faire Emily.

Celle-ci resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait qui était cet homme et pourquoi son amie était attirée par lui. Les apparences étaient trompeuses, mais pourtant les cœurs ne pouvaient pas se tromper. Julia savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle se trouvait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle craignait de la suite des événements, elle craignait que l'Inspecteur ne les mette tous les deux en danger elle craignait aussi la colère de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle saurait toute la vérité. Ainsi, Emily sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir en aide à la jeune femme. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit tendrement.

-Prenez le temps qu'il faudra Julia, ne vous précipitez pas dans les bras de cet homme. Vous risqueriez d'en souffrir, et ne retrouvez pas cet homme ce soir.

-Mais je lui dois des explications, je ne peux pas le laisser m'attendre si je ne viens pas.

-Vous lui donnerez ces explications, mais ce soir votre esprit et votre cœur sont embrumés. C'est un conseil d'amie que je vous donne, n'allez pas le retrouver vous risqueriez de le regretter.

Julia resta alors silencieuse quelques instants et elle acquiesça simplement.

-Vous avez raison, murmura-t-elle, je vais rentrer chez moi et prendre un long bain brûlant et tenter de mettre mes idées au clair.

Emily acquiesça en souriant et une seconde après elle se leva.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai du travail à la morgue. Je passerai vous voir demain si vous le souhaitez et nous pourrons allez déjeuner ensembles.

-J'en serai ravie, répondit Julia en souriant, merci Emily.

-Je vous en prie.

Elles se sourirent et le Docteur Grace quitta rapidement l'asile, bien décidée à aller s'entretenir avec l'Inspecteur Brakenreid quant à la suite des événements car fort était de constater que s'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement, les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville lorsque la jeune femme entra en trombe dans le poste de police numéro quatre. Elle ne jeta de regard ni à droite, ni à gauche, pour venir passer à côté de l'officier Crabtree et se précipiter dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid.

-Emily? Lança George abasourdi avant de la suivre.

Celle-ci entra en un bond dans le bureau, sans prendre la peine de toquer ou de s'annoncer.

-Inspecteur je dois vous voir de toute urgence, dit-elle en un souffle.

Elle se figea alors sur place pour voir son supérieur lever des yeux noirs vers elle.

-Docteur Grace dit-il d'une voix grave, j'ai une porte vous savez. Et à une porte on frappe avant d'entrer, on n'entre pas dans mon bureau sans y avoir été invité.

-C'est une urgence Monsieur, haleta la jeune femme, je viens de voir le Docteur Ogden et...

Brakenreid leva les yeux au plafond et soupira profondément.

-Je me contre-fiche de vos histoires de bonnes femmes...

-C'est Newport, coupa Emily sur un ton plus bas avant de croiser le regard de son supérieur, il est en contact avec elle. Depuis quelques temps déjà.

-Bon sang, lança Brakenreid, Crabtree fermez la porte, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure un peu plus loin.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'avança vers le bureau avant qu'Emily ne reprenne la parole pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Julia m'a dit qu'elle le fréquentait depuis quelques temps, il la courtise.

-Si tôt après avoir enterré son époux?

-Là n'est pas la question, ils se voient en public.

-Elle sait qui il est? Demanda l'homme le plus haut gradé.

-Non, elle ressent quelque chose pour lui mais elle ne le sait pas. Il faut tout lui dire Monsieur.

-Je connais Ogden, lança Brakenreid en riant, pour rien au monde je ne veux être celui qui lui annonce que son mari est vivant et qu'il se cache sous une autre identité. Je tiens à ma vie, figurez-vous.

-Avez-vous fait tomber le réseau?

-Pas encore, soupira George, il nous manque des preuves concernant Parker et il semble avoir quitté la ville.

-Mais combien de temps encore allez-vous jouer ce jeu dangereux? Il a dû laisser des hommes de mains à Toronto et s'ils découvrent que l'Inspecteur...

-Ils sont passés à autre chose Docteur, grommela Brakenreid, Murdoch a juste à se cacher encore quelques mois et...

-Nous n'avons pas quelques mois! Rétorqua violemment Emily. Vous ne comprenez pas, ils mettent leur vie en danger et leur amour aussi.

-Épargnez-moi les violons.

-Elle a raison Monsieur, murmura George, l'Inspecteur suit le Docteur depuis des semaines, depuis l'enterrement. Il veille sur elle, mais il pourrait la mettre en danger si quelqu'un le remarquait.

-Vous le saviez? Lança Emily furieuse en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui, il me l'a dit le jour où il m'a raconté toute l'affaire. Il est fou amoureux d'elle, répondit George, je peux comprendre qu'il agisse ainsi.

-Bon sang, cria Emily, mais vous êtes tous idiots ma parole? Julia a voulu se suicider, elle a faillit mourir parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de vivre avec la souffrance d'avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie et pour vous l'Inspecteur agis comme il se doit? Vous devez allez lui dire de ne plus revoir le Docteur, dit-elle à l'attention de Brakenreid, non seulement parce qu'ils risquent de détruire leur mariage à cause de ce mensonge, mais parce qu'ils jouent un jeu dangereux et qu'ils risquent d'en perdre la vie. Le Docteur a rendez-vous au théâtre dans deux heures, j'ai tenté de la dissuader de ne pas y aller, mais elle ne m'écoutera sans doute pas.

Sur ces mots, Emily quitta le bureau au pas de course, laissant les deux hommes un peu perplexes.

-Vous pensez qu'elle a raison? Grommela Brakenreid en regardant George.

-Oui monsieur. Même si Parker n'est plus en ville, rien ne nous dit qu'il n'a pas laissé un homme suivre le Docteur pour la surveiller quelques temps. S'il découvrait que l'Inspecteur est en vie, ils sont tous les deux en danger et nous aurions fait tout cela pour rien.

-Rho bon sang, grommela Brakenreid en faisant le tour de son bureau, je vais trouver Murdoch et lui sonner les cloches, vous, allez à l'asile et gardez un œil sur Ogden.

-Bien Monsieur, acquiesça George.

-Ces deux là je vous jure, grommela Brakenreid dans sa barbe en quittant la pièce d'un pas rapide.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme jouait nerveusement avant la chaîne de sa montre qu'il consultait régulièrement. Il saluait poliment les personnes qui entraient dans le théâtre à côté duquel il se trouvait. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'il avait eu rendez-vous avec la jeune femme et après toutes ces années qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait jamais été en retard à aucun de leur rendez-vous, sauf ce soir là. Il tournait alors toutes les hypothèses dans sa tête, et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas d'explications. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le théâtre avant de la voir arriver, même si la pièce allait commencer cinq minutes plus tard.<p>

-Monsieur, avez-vous du feu s'il vous plait? Fit une voix grave à côté de lui.

Il se tourna vers son origine et se figea sur place.

-Que faites-vous ici Monsieur, murmura William en regardant autour d'eux.

-Elle ne viendra pas, continua son supérieur, Grace l'a convaincu de ne pas vous rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites? Qu'est-ce ...

-Ecoutez, je ne me suis pas mêlé de ces histoires de bonnes femmes et j'ignore ce qu'elles ont dit, mais le Docteur Ogden ne sait pas qui vous êtes et Parker a quitté la ville. Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous ne devez pas être prudent. Vous risquez votre vie à tous les deux et la mienne aussi par dessus le marché.

-Parker n'a rien contre vous, il...

-Ogden me tuera quand elle saura,coupa son supérieur, et elle vous tuera vous aussi, surtout si vous la fréquentez dans cette tenue. Avez-vous seulement imaginé dans quel état elle sera en apprenant la vérité?

-Je ne comptais pas la lui dire, du moins pas tout de suite, James Newport devait disparaître le jour où je n'aurai plus à me cacher.

-Arrêtez les mensonges, rentrez à l'hôtel et ne la revoyez plus. Nous nous verrons demain à midi pour les détails, mais ensuite, je vous conseille de quitter la ville.

William resta un long moment silencieux à scruter les environs avant de soupirer profondément.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, je n'aurai pas du.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps en saluant poliment les personnes qui passaient à côté d'eux dans pour autant baisser leurs vigilance et scruter les environs.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui est passé dans votre caboche?Murmura Brakenreid après quelques temps.

-Elle me manquait, j'avais besoin d'être auprès d'elle même si elle ne savait pas qui j'étais, je veillais sur elle et en retour elle me parlait, elle me souriait.

Il croisa le regard de son supérieur et il acquiesça simplement.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur, dit-il simplement en passant à côté de lui pour emprunter le trottoir et quitter le théâtre d'un pas lent, le cœur lourd.

Brakenreid resta quelques instants devant le bâtiment, regardant son collègue et ami quitter les lieux, puis, il soupira profondément et partie dans l'autre direction, vers le pub le plus proche.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme retenait sa respiration, le dos contre le mur en briques, cachée dans cette ruelle sombre et déserte. Elle avait été trop loin pour entendre les paroles des deux hommes, mais elle les avait parfaitement bien reconnu; James Newport et l'Inspecteur Brakenreid.<p>

Lorsque Julia avait quitté l'asile, elle savait qu'elle faisait une erreur. Elle avait passé de longues minutes perdue dans ses pensées après le départ d'Emily, eh puis, elle avait décidé de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Elle voulait voir cet homme en face d'elle pour prendre une décision, elle avait besoin de croiser son regard d'entendre sa voix pour se convaincre qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Elle allait lui demander de quitter sa vie, de l'oublier, de la libérer et elle en aurait fait tout autant. Elle aimait bien trop son défunt époux pour envisager de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre homme, même si son corps et son cœur semblaient lui crier le contraire. Julia était venue lui faire ses adieux, mais lorsqu'elle le vit avec son ami, elle s'était simplement figée sur place. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle s'était cachée, les observant, comprenant que ces deux hommes devaient se connaître.

Elle resta alors là, perdue dans ses pensées, portant sa main à son cou pour faire glisser la croix en argent de William entre ses doigts. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et elle se pinça les lèvres quelques instants avant de jeter un autre regard dans la rue pour voir James tourner à l'angle de celle-ci.

-Qui êtes-vous James Newport? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de quitter sa cachette et de le suivre discrètement et à bonne distante.

Elle le fit sur plusieurs rues, toujours la peur au ventre qu'il ne la remarque. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans l'hôtel, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Le panneau du Queens Hotel se balançait doucement au-dessus de la rue et des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

_-Le Queens Hotel,dit-elle en riant, William, pourquoi venir ici pour notre anniversaire de mariage? _

_-C'est ici que j'ai passé ma première nuit avec toi, c'est cette nuit là que je t'ai regardé dormir pour la toute première fois._

_-Vraiment? _

_-Tu ne l'as jamais su, c'était mon secret. Le Queens Hotel est un endroit particulier pour moi, pour nous et je veux qu'à chaque anniversaire de mariage nous y soyons. J'ai même apporté de l'absinthe et des sandwiches au beurre de cacahuète._

_-Ooooh William, lança Julia en riant avant de l'embrasser, as-tu pensé aux dominos? _

_-J'ai bien mieux à te proposer ce soir mon amour, avait-il répondu en souriant sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser._

_Puis, ils avaient traversé la rue main dans la main pour entrer dans cet hôtel qui signifiait tellement pour eux. _

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Exceptionnellement, une suite aujourd'hui ( et un peu plus longue que d'habitude!) Bonne lecture et encore merci ;)_

* * *

><p>Le Docteur Ogden traversa le hall d'entrée du Queens Hotel qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle jeta un œil à toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, pour voir James Newport emprunter l'escalier menant aux chambres. Elle se figea sur place, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur lui. Et l'idée lui vint presque par miracle. Elle sourit timidement et se dirigea vers le bureau derrière lequel se trouvait le réceptionniste. Tout en marchant dans sa direction, elle déboutonna un peu sa chemise et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'au meuble en bois sombre et elle y posa un coude, laissant danser entre ses doigts une boucle blonde.<p>

-Madame? Demanda le jeune homme timidement en perdant son regard vers sa poitrine.

Julia sourit malicieusement, remarquant à quel point ce stratagème fonctionnait toujours sur les hommes.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix tendre, je suis navrée de vous déranger mais voyez-vous je me trouve dans une position fort regrettable et je pense que vous êtes l'homme qui peut m'aider.

-Que...puis-je pour vous? Bredouilla-t-il en tentant de se concentrer sur son visage plutôt que sur toute autre partie de son corps.

-Voyez-vous je suis venue ici, hier soir, avec un homme, mais il n'est pas mon époux. Nous avons passé un moment fort agréable et je suis partie très tard, comblée, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas perdu que mon sang froid cette nuit là.

-Qu...qu'avez-vous perdu?

-Une boucle d'oreille, mon époux me l'a offerte et il serait furieux s'il savait dans quelle circonstance je l'ai perdue. Vous me comprenez.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous aider Madame.

-S'il vous plait, murmura Julia en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme qu'elle caressa quelques instants, nous étions dans la salle à l'arrière, peut être pourriez-vous y jeter un œil pour moi? Je saurai me montrer reconnaissante, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement et acquiesça simplement avant de reprendre a parole.

-Je vais voir, ne bougez pas.

Elle lui sourit une fois encore jusqu'au moment où il disparut derrière le rideau menant au salon privé qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Une seconde après, elle attira vers elle le registre des clients. Elle laissa glisser son doigt sur les noms pour arriver à celui de James Newport, chambre 206. Le cœur de Julia se serra dans sa poitrine, cette chambre était celle que William demandait toujours pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Elle regarda les lettres penchées écrites de la main de celui qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelques temps et une fois encore elle sentit son corps réagir. Cette écriture, elle la connaissait dans les moindres détails, elle l'avait lu et relu des centaines de fois.

-Non, murmura-t-elle, ça ne peut pas...il...

Elle écarta d'elle le registre violemment et elle s'éloigna rapidement du meuble pour se diriger vers l'escalier sans même jeter un regard ni à gauche, ni à droite. Elle monta les deux étages à une vitesse fulgurante pour se tenir devant cette porte close. Elle avait la respiration saccadée et elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle ferma alors les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle serra le poing et le leva vers le bois, pourtant, elle ne frappa pas. Elle resta là, de longues et interminables secondes, immobile.

_-Toutes les réponses dont tu as besoin sont derrière cette porte Julia, murmura la voix de William dans sa tête, il est temps de l'ouvrir. Il est temps de savoir. _

Julia déglutit péniblement et l'instant d'après elle frappa deux petits coups, sentant son souffle se couper.

* * *

><p>Il n'y eut aucun bruit pendant quelques temps et la porte s'ouvrit sur James Newport. Il avait retiré son chapeau, sa veste et sa cravate et ouvert sa chemise. Il se figea sur place en croisant le regard de Julia, ce qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne le baisse vers son torse dont les muscles se dessinaient parfaitement sous son T-shirt blanc. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment un homme de cet âge là pouvait avoir encore un corps parfaitement sculpté de la sorte. Elle remonta doucement le regard vers son visage et vit à la base de son cou une boursouflure qui en faisait tout le tour.<p>

-Madame Murdoch, bredouilla William prit au dépourvu, que...me vaut l'honneur de votre visite et comment savez-vous ou je loge? Je...

-Qui êtes-vous? Coupa Julia pourtant avec douceur alors qu'il voyait ses yeux lui jeter des éclairs de colère. Qui êtes-vous vraiment?

-Je vous l'ai dit, James New...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'engouffra dans la pièce en un bond pour venir prendre une photographie se trouvant sur la petite table un peu plus loin. Elle la regarda avec attention avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Où avez-vous eu cette photographie? Dit-elle en lui montrant celle-ci, là où elle se tenait au bras de William lors d'un bal donné de nombreuses années auparavant.

William soupira alors profondément et referma la porte avant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Je peux tout vous expliquer. Mais je vous en prie, vous devez garder votre calme.

-J'aimerai que vous le fassiez en effet. Vous semblez connaitre beaucoup de choses à mon égard, mes amis également, cette photo appartenait à mon époux, vous...

-Julia, coupa tendrement William en prenant sa main, je dois te dire la vérité. Tu sais au fond de toi qui je suis, James Newport n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt, écoute ton cœur.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'elle comprenne enfin. Tous ces détails, tous ces signes, ces points communs. Son regard, sa voix, son corps, ce qu'elle ressentait auprès de lui, cette sensation de bien-être, l'impression qu'elle avait de le connaitre depuis des années. Tout était clair à présent.

-Tu n'as pas osé me faire ça? Murmura-t-elle. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Les larmes glissèrent alors sur les joues de Julia et elle s'éloigna de lui violemment.

-Quel est votre nom Monsieur?

-Tu le connais, répondit William en la regardant à nouveau.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire, dis-le moi.

-Murdoch, soupira William, mon nom est William Murdoch et je ne suis pas mort.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait une fois encore cette longue lame aiguisée la transpercer de part en part. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et reprit son souffle, légèrement penchée en avant. William avança alors vers elle pour poser tendrement sa main sur son épaule. Mais elle se redressa violemment et s'éloigna aussitôt.

-Ne me touche pas!

-Julia je...

-COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ? Cria-t-elle.

-Je l'ai fait pour te protéger.

-ME PROTÉGER? Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais MORT ! Et en plus de cela tu t'es déguisé en un autre homme pour me torturer.

-Je veillais sur toi de cette façon et j'avais besoin de toi.

-Besoin de moi? Lança Julia à bout de souffle. Mais moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi William! Pendant des semaines je t'ai pleuré, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin, j'ai failli perdre la vie pour TOI et j'aurai donné ma vie pour te retrouver. Et pendant ce temps là, tu étais en vie, tu me mentais, tu m'espionnais.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je te le jure.

-Eh bien, voila qui est très aimable de ta part chéri, mais J'AI SOUFFERT et je souffre encore de voir que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour m'avoir mis dans la rends-tu compte de l'enfer que j'ai traversé et de la supercherie que tu as mis en place? Ils sont tous au courant n'est-ce pas? Brakenreid, Emily, George, ils savent, ils ont toujours su et ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit? Je n'étais qu'une idiote dans votre petit jeu?

-C'était l'idée de l'Inspecteur, je ne l'ai pas approuvé en premier lieu et...

Julia rit d'un rire sans joie.

-Oh, vraiment? Je suis étonnée de voir qu'il a su te forcer la main.

-C'était la meilleure des solutions, ma tête est mise à prix, tu était en danger toi aussi, s'emporta à son tour William, Si j'étais mort nous avions une chance de nous en sortir. Et après quelques mois tout serait redevenu comme avant.

-Comme avant, soupira Julia avec amertume, crois-tu vraiment que tout peut redevenir comme avant?

-Je t'aime Julia. Je regrettes que se soit passé de cette façon, mais je t'aime infiniment.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et les larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

-Je t'ai vu mort William, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot, j'ai vu ton corps à la morgue et ton cœur ne battait plus, co...comment?

-Le Docteur Grace m'a fait une injection d'hydrate de chloral, cela m'a plongé dans le coma. Je savais que tu aurai demandé à voir mon corps et que si je n'avais pas été dans un tel état tu aurai remarqué que je n'étais pas vraiment mort.

-L'hydrate de chloral aurait pu te tuer pour de bon, murmura Julia.

-C'était un risque à prendre, mais Emily a bien veillé sur moi et elle m'a ranimé avec une faible dose de citrate de caféine.

-Alors tu avais savamment prévu ce plan, pendant des jours avant ton départ tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Tu as cherché à passer du temps avec moi pour cette raison, parce que tu savais que nous allions être séparés.

-Oui, avoua William.

Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite et elle se dirigea vers la porte sans ajouter un mot.

-Où vas-tu? Lança William lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir, j'ai besoin...d'être seule.

Elle sentit alors William dans son dos et il posa sa main sur la porte pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

-Reste, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, je t'en prie.

-Je ne ...peux pas William, sanglota Julia sans le regarder, tu m'as trahi.

-Pardonne-moi, continua-t-il contre sa peau, je t'en supplie mon amour. Je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait, pardonne-moi, répéta William avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, pleurant en silence alors que William se tenait toujours dans son dos, si proche d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle contre sa peau et la chaleur qui s'émanait de son corps. Une fois encore elle était totalement perdue, entre la joie de l'avoir retrouvé, la douleur d'avoir été trahie, la tristesse de n'avoir pas su le reconnaître. Elle n'avait jamais pu penser qu'il la mettrait hors de sa vie de cette façon, elle ne pouvait avoir cru que William avait été capable d'un tel stratagème. Il disait l'avoir fait pour la protéger, mais elle avait tellement souffert de sa perte qu'elle ne pouvait chasser de son cœur la colère qu'elle avait à son égard. Pourtant, comme souvent, lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'elle, elle ne ressentait que de l'amour pour lui.

-Je t'en prie, sanglota Julia, laisse-moi partir William. Laisse-moi.

-A condition que tu me le dise en me regardant dans les yeux, répondit aussitôt William, retourne-toi.

Il se passa encore quelques secondes avant que Julia ne le fasse à contre cœur. Elle pleurait toujours et il sentit son cœur saigner dans sa poitrine, il essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts sans pour autant quitter son regard pendant quelques secondes.

-Je t'en prie, supplia Julia en fermant les yeux, s'il te plait William, embrasse-moi.

Une seconde plus tard les lèvres de William prirent possession des siennes. Elle sentit son époux la serrer tout contre lui. Elle posa une main sur son torse, là ou se trouvait son cœur qui battait la chamade, et l'autre dans sa nuque. La langue de William vint goûter la sienne alors que les mains du jeune homme encerclaient son visage encore ravagé par les larmes. Elle s'accrocha alors désespérément à lui, de toutes ses forces. Ce fut lors de cette langoureuse et sensuelle danse qu'elle se sentit revivre enfin. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme William le faisait, jamais personne ne savait lui faire naître cet infinie sensation de bien être comme William. Elle su à cet instant qu'il était bien l'homme caché sous ce masque, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et qu'elle continuait d'aimer plus que tout au monde.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle quelques secondes plus tard et Julia laissa sa main caresser la joue de William, regardant avec intérêt ce visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Retire ce masque, murmura-t-elle, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de te voir.

William acquiesça et il s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour enlever sa perruque et retirer le masque en silicone qu'il mettait depuis des semaines dès qu'il quittait la chambre. Julia toucha sa peau du bout des doigts,redessinant les contours de son visage pendant un long moment qu'il passa les yeux fermés, puis, elle se blottit simplement dans ses bras.

-William, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis là, je serai toujours là.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review! Je sais que cette fiction est classée T... Mais là, c'est du limite M, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur. En tout cas, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p>Le couple était resté enlacé depuis de nombreuses minutes, en silence, simplement serré l'un contre l'autre. Julia serrait de toutes ses forces le T-shirt de William, là où elle avait laissé sa main. Elle avait déposé de tendre baisers dans son cou tout en caressant les cheveux se trouvant dans sa nuque. William l'avait alors attiré tout contre lui, laissant une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre remonter et redescendre de bas en haut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait son visage fourré dans ses cheveux, humant avec délice son parfum qui l'avait tant manqué depuis des semaines. Une fois encore les doigts du jeune homme s'aventurèrent dans le bas du dos de son épouse qui, malgré l'épaisseur de tissu, ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un faible gémissement de contentement. William déposa alors du bout des lèvres un tendre baiser en-dessous de son oreille et Julia sourit timidement.<p>

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupira-t-elle les yeux fermés, si tu savais à quel point.

-Je le sais, souffla William avant de déposer un autre baiser sur sa fine peau, tu m'as terriblement manqué toi aussi.

Il déposa un autre baiser, ne pouvant refréner cette irrésistible envie de mordre doucement la peau douce de son cou. Julia se mordit la lèvre inférieure de plaisir et aussitôt les mains de William glissèrent sur ses hanches. Elle se sépara à peine de lui pour croiser son regard et pour échanger un sourire. Les mains de Julia glissèrent sur le torse de son époux et avec une infinie lenteur, elle lui retira sa chemise qui tomba sur le sol. Il caressa tendrement son nez avec le sien, effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

-Madame Murdoch, grommela-t-il sur ses lèvres, êtes-vous certaine de vouloir faire cela?

-Plus que tout au monde, Monsieur Murdoch, répondit Julia en glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme.

Il arrêta de respirer l'espace d'une seconde avant de l'embrasser ardemment, la plaquant contre la porte qui se trouvait dans le dos de Julia. Leur langue dansèrent pendant de longues secondes et ils durent briser leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Julia retira alors rapidement le T-shirt de William pour le jeter plus loin avant de partager un autre baiser. Il quitta sa bouche pour venir embrasser son cou, le haut de sa poitrine découverte par sa chemise qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de refermer.

-Oh William, soupira-t-elle la tête contre la porte et les yeux fermés tout en laissant une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

Il donna alors un violent coup de rein pour sentir le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Et il entreprit d'ouvrir sa chemise, un bouton après l'autre, pour la lui retirer alors qu'ils échangèrent encore un langoureux baiser. Elle lui ouvrit alors son pantalon et y glissa une main pour y sentir à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il donna alors un autre coup et Julia ne pû s'empêcher de gémir son nom une fois encore alors qu'il mordit plus ardement son cou. Il gémit à son tour alors qu'une de ses main jouait avec sa virilité et d'une main William lui ouvrit sa jupe qui glissa au sol. Il cessa de l'embrasser et plongea son regard dans le sien, lui laissant un immense sourire sur les lèvres avant de glisser ses mains sous ses fesses pour la porter au-dessus de lui. Julia noua aussitôt ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se sourirent une fois encore et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, le souffle saccadé.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura William avant de prendre la lèvre inférieure de Julia entre ses dents.

-Alors prouve le moi, William, rétorqua Julia avant d'en faire de même.

Sans un mot de plus, William la porta jusque sur le lit pour l'allonger. Il retira alors ses chaussures et ses chaussettes sous le regard tendre et gourmand de la jeune femme et il s'allongea entre ses jambes pour venir la déshabiller avec douceur. Il embrassa et caressa chaque partie de son corps, lui jetant de réguliers regards amoureux pour la voir perdre pieds doucement. Il se laissa aller à ses caresses, la laissant lui retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour qu'ils se retrouvent nus tous les deux. Ils explorèrent le corps de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, comme si jamais auparavant ils n'avait partagé un tel moment. Et la passion prit alors le dessus. Julia les fit basculer pour se retrouver à califourchon sur le jeune homme une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne le laisse prendre totalement possession d'elle. Lorsque William fut sur le point de la faire sienne, elle comprit que jamais elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse auprès d'aucun homme. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien et se pencha sur son visage sans pour autant l'embrasser. William porta alors sa main vers sa poitrine et laissa danser entre ses doigts le crucifix qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Il tira doucement sur la chaînette pour approcher le visage de Julia du sien. Ils échangèrent un sourire et leurs lèvres se touchèrent lorsqu'ils émirent tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir, lorsqu'ils furent unis à nouveau. Ils partagèrent un autre baiser et la danse commença, celle de leurs deux corps liés. Assise au-dessus de William, Julia gardait son visage dans sa nuque alors qu'il menait la danse, la tenant contre lui avec une main dans le creux de ses reins pour accorder leur rythme. Elle le sentait mordre sa peau sous son oreille et elle laissait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos, gémissant son nom du bout des lèvres, la bouche entre-ouverte. Jusqu'à cet instant, cet instant où ils explosèrent à l'unisson.

Ils restèrent alors enlacés de la sorte le temps pour eux de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Ils se séparèrent à peine pour croiser leur regard et se sourirent.

-Jamais je n'aurai pu aimer aucun autre homme comme je t'aime, murmura Julia en caressant la joue de William, il n'y a que toi William.

-Et jamais je n'aimerai aucune autre femme comme je t'aime, répondit William avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'allongèrent alors en silence, serrés l'un contre l'autre, prenant conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient de s'être retrouvés. Et après quelques minutes passées dans le silence le plus total, William les recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture, déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de Julia blottit contre lui. Il la regarda alors tendrement, jouant avec une boucle blonde, laissant ses doigts effleurer son épaule. Julia avait sa tête posée contre son torse, un bras entourant sa taille, ses jambes autour des siennes.

-A quoi penses-tu? Demanda timidement William.

-A ce qu'il va arriver à présent, j'aimerai que nous parlions de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Pas ce soir, murmura William, nous nous sommes retrouvés ce soir, ne gâchons pas ce moment.

-Je sais mais...

-Julia, murmura William en lui relevant doucement son menton, s'il te plait, pas ce soir. Je te promets que tu sauras tout en détails et que je répondrai à toutes tes questions. Mais ce soir je veux juste prendre ma femme dans mes bras et la voir s'endormir contre moi. Je veux sentir ton corps contre le mien, te regarder pendant des heures, t'embrasser, ajouta-t-il avant de venir déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres, te caresser.

-Tu as sans doute raison, murmura Julia en souriant, cette nuit est à nous et nous ne devons penser à rien d'autre que cela.

Il acquiesça et Julia se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser à son tour, plaçant une main de chaque côté de son visage. Une fois encore, William ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts voyager sur le corps de la jeune femme qui se trouvait allongée sur lui et une fois encore leur amour, la passion et la tendresse leur fit tout oublier pendant de longues minutes. Pendant une partie de la nuit, jusqu'au moment où le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, alors qu'ils dormaient paisiblement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Le soleil passait timidement par le rideau entrouvert un peu plus loin. Il caressait le lit dans lequel se trouvait couché le couple enlacé. Julia avait le regard perdu vers la fenêtre et William se trouvait dans son dos, caressant du bout des doigts ses cheveux. Ils étaient tous les deux réveillés depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais pourtant, ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole. Julia gardait ses mains posées sur celle de William qui se trouvait sur son ventre, elle sentait la chaleur du corps de son époux contre le sien, son souffle tiède se perdre sur la fine peau de sa nuque. Elle fermait parfois les yeux en sentant ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux et il lui arrivait de pousser de timide soupire de contentement lorsqu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou.

-A quoi penses-tu chérie? Murmura William en caressant tendrement sa joue.

-A nous, soupira Julia sans pour autant le regarder, je pensais à tout ce que nous avions vécu et...à ce qui nous attendait encore.

William ne répondit pas et il enfouit une fois encore son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Il va falloir que l'on parle William, reprit Julia, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu préparais? Pourquoi m'as tu fait croire que tu étais mort?

-Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, répondit le jeune homme en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, j'aurai voulu te le dire et je regrettes que tu ais tant souffert. Mais si je l'avais fait je sais que notre amour nous aurait mis en danger.

Julia se retourna doucement, toujours dans ses bras pour croiser son regard. Il la vit froncer les sourcils et aussitôt, ses doigts se glissèrent sur son menton.

-Je n'aurai pas supporté de vivre loin de toi, murmura William en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et tu as la preuve que je n'y suis pas parvenu. Si tu avais été dans la confidence je sais que nous n'aurions pas pu résister à l'envie de se voir.

-Tu m'as brisé le coeur dans l'unique but de ...

-De te sauver la vie, termina William, l'affaire Parker, cette affaire que je n'arrivai pas à résoudre, ce traffic d'armes venant de chicago, le Parrain du réseau m'a menacé et pire que tout, il t'a menacé toi. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi Julia et c'est ce que j'ai choisi de faire. Une fois mort, tu ne risquais plus rien. Je savais que tu serais assez forte pour te remettre de ma perte.

-Je ne suis pas si forte, soupira Julia en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de William, j'ai tenté de me suicider, j'ai voulu oublier ma douleur et j'ai pris de fortes doses d'héroïne. Emily a veillé à ce que je reprenne le dessus, George venait me voir régulièrement et je l'ai vu me suivre à plusieurs reprises, Margaret me téléphonait mais cela ne suffisait pas. J'avais besoin de toi et je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir et lorsque j'ai vu une opportunité de tout arrêter je l'ai saisit mais...

-Mais je veillais sur toi, coupa tendrement William, j'étais là, sous une autre apparence mais j'étais là. J'ai eu tellement peur lorsque je t'ai vu approcher de la rue et du fiacre, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Mon coeur t'a reconnu dans la seconde, avoua Julia en souriant, j'étais dans les bras de cet inconnu et pourtant je sentais que je me trouvais en sécurité, aimée, protégée.

Elle leva les yeux vers William et elle posa sa main sur son torse, sur son coeur. Il lui sourit alors et Julia déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis ils se séparèrent très doucement, plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre avant que Julia ne reprenne la parole.

-Je vais devoir partir William, dit-elle à contre coeur.

-Partir?

-Il en est mieux ainsi, pour le moment.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est trop dangeureux pour nous de nous voir de cette façon. Tu sais que nous voulons passer chaque seconde ensembles et qu'il n'y a rien que nous souhaitons plus que tout autre que de passer nos nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais je ne suis pas prête à vivre cachée, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu m'as blessé et j'ai besoin de te faire confiance à nouveau. Même si je sais que tu l'as fait pour notre bien, tu m'as menti et j'ai besoin de temps pour l'accepter et t'accorder toute ma confiance.

-Que veux-tu me dire?

-William, je ne veux pas de cette vie, te retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel comme un criminel pour passer un peu de temps avec toi. Je ne veux pas seulement un amant, même s'il est merveilleux, dit-elle en souriant timidement avec lui, je veux retrouver mon époux, je veux que tu rentres à la maison chaque soir, que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me dises que tout ira bien. Je n'en peux plus de vivre toujours dans la peur, dans la peur de me retrouver face à un homme dangereux, qu'on m'annonce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose. J'ai cru mourir en apprenant ta "mort" et pour rien au monde je ne souhaite revivre cela.

-Que me demande-tu dans ce cas? Que je démissionne de la police?

-La police est toute ta vie, murmura Julia en baissant les yeux, je ne te demanderai jamais de renoncer à cela.

-Alors dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi? Insista le jeune homme.

-Je souhaite, je ne souhaite plus te revoir, pendant quelques temps. Le temps que tu comprennes ce que j'ai vécu et ce que je vis au quotidien. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en devenant ton épouse et je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde, mais tu es allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

Il croisa le regard de Julia qui se pinça les lèvres avant de se pencher un peu plus vers lui pour le surplomber et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres.

-Je t'aime William, je t'aime infiniment, mais je ne peux oublier tout cela et si tu veux me protéger, sauver nos vies, tu sais que c'est la bonne décision. Nous nous retrouverons, comme nous le faisons toujours, mais pour l'instant, ne cherche plus à me voir sous quelque apparence que se soit. Lorsque tout sera terminé, lorsque nous serons en sécurité, rentre à la maison, passe le seuil de notre demeure et prends moi dans tes bras.

William ne répondit pas et la regarda un long moment en silence, puis il glissa sa main sur le corps de son épouse sans pour autant quitter son regard. Il l'attira alors contre lui et murmura sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord, dit-il doucement, j'accepte ta décision.

L'instant d'après, il goûta ses lèvres et sa langue qu'il fit danser avec la sienne un long moment avant de poser son front contre celui de son épouse pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle.

-Maintenant pars vite, je t'en prie, murmura William, vas-t-en avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne te supplie de rester avec moi dans cette chambre pour toujours.

Julia acquiesça et elle resta contre lui encore une seconde avant de quitter le lit rapidement, sentant son cœur saigner dans sa poitrine. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à William, par peur de le rejoindre à nouveau et de ne plus jamais le quitter. Elle rassembla ses vêtements sous le regard de son époux qui se trouvait assit dans le lit, puis, sans un mot, Julia entra dans la salle de bains et elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Il fallut quelques secondes à William pour reprendre ses esprits et il se frotta simplement le visage avant de se lever et de s'habiller à son tour rapidement. Il passa la chemise qu'il allait fermer lorsque deux coups furent donnés à la porte.

-Le service d'étage, fit une voix grave de l'autre côté de la porte.

William fronça les sourcils et se saisit aussitôt de l'arme qu'il gardait avec lui avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte pour voir son supérieur dans l'encadrement. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que l'Inspecteur Brakenreid entra.

-Bon sang mais vous êtes fou?

-Monsieur? Lança William après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

-Ou est-elle?

-Qui?

-Ogden!

-Pour quelle raison vous la cherchez, elle...

-Ne faites pas l'idiot, Crabtree l'a vu entrer ici.

-Je suis là Inspecteur, murmura Julia en entrant à nouveau parfaitement habillée et coiffée, mais je m'en allais. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de secrets à vous dire, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix amère.

Elle passa à côté de lui en lui lançant un regard noir pour venir se serrer contre William. Elle butta son corps contre le sien et elle s'empara de ses lèvres. Il la sentit glisser sa main le long de son torse, de son ventre pour venir caresser sa ceinture alors que sa langue explora sa bouche de manière sensuelle et audacieuse. Thomas resta un peu plus loin, bouche bée, voyant à quel point ce baiser était passionné. William se laissa simplement faire et Julia quitta alors son corps brusquement .

-Rentre à la maison William, murmura-t-elle avant de mordre tendrement sa lève inférieure, lorsque tout sera terminé je serai ravie de t'y retrouver. Je vous attendrai William Murdoch, murmura-t-elle séductrice avant de déposer un autre long baiser sur ses lèvres pour le contourner et se diriger vers la porte, au revoir Inspecteur Brakenreid, dit-elle simplement avant de partir sous les regards abasourdis des deux hommes.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de vous en vouloir, murmura Thomas une fois la porte close.

-Ooooh si, soupira William en riant doucement, croyez-moi, elle m'en veut.

-Pas avec un tel baiser.

-Vous ne la connaissez pas, dit-il en souriant, elle se venge.

-Eh bien, j'aimerai que Margaret se venge aussi de cette façon, bredouilla Brakenreid.

William ne répondit pas et sourit simplement, sachant que la bataille pour reconquérir son épouse serait longue et difficile.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite :)_

* * *

><p>Le Docteur Ogden était partie depuis quelques minutes déjà. William s'était assis à la table au fond de la chambre et il mangeait tranquillement quelques biscuits qu'il avait laissé la veille sous le regard de son supérieur.<p>

-Bon alors, on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Brakenreid après quelques temps passés en silence.

-C'était votre plan Monsieur, répondit William, c'est à vous de me le dire.

Thomas soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de sentir un tissu effleurer son genou. Il baissa les yeux vers celui-ci et le prit entre les doigts, sentant les fines dentelles sous sa peau. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il tenait, son visage vira au rouge écarlate et il le lâcha aussitôt en lançant un regard à William.

-Elle vous a laissé un souvenir en tout cas, grommela-t-il en un murmure.

William sourit timidement pourtant avec gêne pour se lever et prendre le dessous de son épouse entre ses doigts avant de le glisser entre ses affaires.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit William avec sérieux, il faut régler cette affaire rapidement. Je ne veux pas que Julia soit encore en danger et...

-Et vu le numéro qu'elle vous a fait, vous avez hâte de la retrouver, ajouta Thomas avec un clin d'œil, ça se voit que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi, ajouta-t-il avant que William n'ait le temps de répondre, et je doute que vous ayez joué aux dominos. Vous êtes un homme Murdoch, je comprends, mais ce n'était pas malin. Si Parker ou un de ses hommes de main vous avez vu...

-Dites-le à Julia, coupa William, c'est elle qui est venue me retrouver ici.

-Je doute que vous ayez fait grand chose pour la repousser, répondit Brakenreid.

William se racla la gorge et sans ajouter un mot, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se raser.

-Il faut que George garde un œil sur elle, lança-t-il de la pièce adjacente, davantage qu'avant car je ne serais plus là pour la surveiller à présent. Elle est du même avis que vous, que c'est bien trop dangereux et elle ne souhaite plus me voir avant la fin de cette affaire. Je compte sur lui pour la protéger et je souhaiterai aussi une copie du dossier en complet et...

-Vous l'avez déjà Murdoch, soupira Brakenreid.

Celui-ci réapparut à la porte de la chambre, de la mousse à raser plein le visage.

-Oui mais je crois qu'il me manque quelque chose, vous m'avez dit que Parker a quitté la ville il y a des semaines déjà mais cela ne colle pas. J'ai étudié les entrées des paquebots de la compagnie toutes ces dernières semaines. Il manque une cargaison et un bateau n'est pas entré au port de Toronto. Il faut effectuer une fouille des entrepôts des docks.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? Vous voyez un peu le nombre d'entrepôts qu'il y a sur les docks?

-Avez-vous une meilleure idée?

Brakenreid resta silencieux quelques instants et William s'éclipsa alors dans la salle de bains pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard parfaitement rasé de près et sa chemise fermée.

-Il est temps que cette affaire ce termine Monsieur, soupira William, nous devons arrêter Parker, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme avait rapidement quitté l'hôtel où elle avait passé la nuit pour faire quelques pas dans la rue encore déserte à cette heure aussi matinale. Elle avait le cœur léger, elle était en paix, comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis bien longtemps. Elle savourait la brise qui caressait sa peau et un immense sourire se dessinait sur son visage. William était vivant et malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle s'était réveillée auprès de lui. Elle avait senti ses baisers et ses caresses pendant des heures, elle avait senti son cœur battre contre le sien, son souffle tiède dans ses cheveux, elle avait entendu ses mots d'amour qu'il lui murmurait toujours au creux de l'oreille. Elle l'avait regardé pendant de longues minutes, avant de l'embrasser et de se blottir dans ses bras, là où elle était en paix et heureuse. Tout ceci avait été une réalité et non un rêve douloureux en remarquant qu'elle se trouvait seule dans leur lit. Julia savourait cet instant de bonheur, même si elle savait qu'il allait lui manquer, que les semaines seraient dures et longues jusqu'à son retour sans pouvoir le revoir. Mais elle savait qu'il était vivant et qu'il y avait encore un espoir de le retrouver. Elle savait que même s'ils se trouvaient séparés pendant des mois, des années, des centaines de kilomètres, rien ne pouvait faire taire l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient vivants et rien n'était plus important que cela à ses yeux.<p>

Julia marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir lorsqu'un homme vêtu de noir la heurta violemment. Elle vacilla quelques instants et la main puissante de l'inconnu la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Oh veuillez m'excuser Madame, dit-il d'un voix grave avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

Julia se glaça d'effroi l'espace d'une seconde en croisa son regard mais pourtant elle lui sourit poliment en s'éloignant.

-Ce n'est rien Monsieur, répondit-elle timidement, je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds.

-Il n'y a que l'amour qui puisse rendre une femme aussi distraite.

-Oh non je...hum, bonne journée, bredouilla Julia en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

-Bonne journée Madame, répondit doucement l'inconnu avant qu'un rictus ne glisse sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne la regarde s'éloigner jusqu'au moment où elle disparue au coin de la rue.

* * *

><p>L'entrepôt était sombre malgré le soleil brillant à l'extérieur. Il était midi, mais pourtant, seules les bougies dispersées sur une simple table en bois illuminaient les alentours. Un homme d'âge mur s'y trouvait assis, comptant des billets en souriant lorsqu'un autre approcha de lui en souriant. Cet homme qui avait heurté Julia un peu plus tôt dans la journée.<p>

-Alberto, murmura l'homme assit, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-Une nouvelle intéressante Monsieur Parker, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui et il s'exécuta avant de retirer son chapeau et de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Du nouveau de Chicago?

-Non Monsieur, le paquebot est parti il y a trois jours mais les transmissions sont coupées jusqu'à son arrivée à Toronto. C'est une autre affaire qui m'amène.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos de l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Il est mort depuis longtemps.

-J'ai suivis sa femme pendant des jours et je ...

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, lança le plus âgé des hommes en se levant, éliminer Murdoch était dans mes plans, il est enterré et sa femme ne m'intéresse plus en rien à présent.

-Il est en vie.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil vers le plafond avant de s'approcher et de s'asseoir sur le bord de la table.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Sa femme, je continuais de garder un œil sur elle, comme vous me l'aviez demandé de le faire encore quelque temps.

-Et qu'as-tu découverts?

-Elle a passé la nuit dans un hôtel et j'y ai vu entrer un agent de police après elle, qui en est sorti quelques minutes plus tard, ce matin l'Inspecteur Brakenreid en a fait de même et la femme de Murdoch a quitté les lieux juste ensuite, heureuse si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. A moins qu'elle ait un amant, je crois qu'elle a retrouvé son mari. Et il y avait un homme qui lui tournait autour, il ne ressemble en rien à Murdoch, mais je l'ai vu plusieurs fois avec son supérieur.

-Je crois comprendre, grommela l'homme en riant doucement, il faut croire que Murdoch est encore bien vivant malgré son "état".

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Ce qui était prévu, on s'occupe du dernier chargement en provenance de Chicago et ensuite on va donner un petite leçon à Murdoch. Nous allons le forcer à sortir de son trou et nous allons lui faire regretter ce petit jeu. Garde un œil sur sa femme, elle voudra le rejoindre à nouveau. Si elle quitte la ville suis là et assure toi qu'elle ne revienne pas.

-Je la tue?

-Non voyons, je ne suis pas un monstre, dit-il en s'éloignant, assure-toi de la garder en vie, que Murdoch ai de quoi souffrir et qu'on puisse faire des affaires avec lui. Je crois que nous allons jouer un peu Alberto, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et sourit largement à son tour, regardant son patron quitter les lieux d'un pas lent mais déterminé.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Trois jours plus tard_

Il se passa trois jours, trois jours et la vie avait repris son cours tout naturellement. Le Docteur Ogden se rendait à l'asile et rentrait souvent tard le soir chez elle pour manger quelque chose, prendre un bain brûlant et se coucher, comme elle le faisait depuis des semaines déjà. Mais tout avait changé. Elle s'endormait toujours en pensant à l'homme qu'elle aimait mais aujourd'hui, elle se demandait où il était, s'il était en sécurité, ce qu'il faisait à cet instant précis. Il lui manquait, terriblement, comme toujours. Et savoir qu'il était en vie, quelques part en ville, si proche d'elle et pourtant si loin, cela la comblait de joie et de frustration. Elle n'avait qu'à prendre un fiacre pour aller le voir, de l'autre côté de la ville mais cela lui était interdit. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient le bon choix de se séparer pour l'instant, mais pour autant, elle mourrait d'envie de se blottir dans ses bras, et contre cela, il n'y avait aucun remède. Elle devait attendre, encore et encore. Elle se plongeait alors à corps perdu dans le travail.

* * *

><p>Ce matin là le poste de polie était mouvementé et chaque policier écoutait religieusement les instructions de leur supérieur.<p>

-Le cargo "_L'Empire_" est entré au port il y a une heure, lança Brakenreid sur le plateau central, nous avons à fouiller ce navire de la proue à la poupe, je ne veux pas laisser un centimètre qui n'a pas été vérifié, avec l'aide des hommes du poste numéro cinq, chaque entrepôt des docks sera fouillé également.

-Mais Monsieur, coupa Higgins, ça en fait des dizaines.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes payé Higgins, grommela Brakenreid, chaque policier aura une arme, si vous vous trouvez face à Parker ou à un de ses hommes, n'hésitez pas à vous en servir. Mais tâchez de ramener cette pourriture vivante, j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui, murmura-t-il en fermant son poing avec force.

Les hommes acquiescèrent aussitôt et quittèrent le plateau central d'un même pas. Pourtant l'Agent Crabtree avança timidement vers son supérieur et il prit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Monsieur? Et l'Inspecteur? Ne vient-il pas avec nous?

-Il est toujours mort Crabtree, répondit Thomas sur le même ton, je lui ai ordonné de rester à son hôtel et d'attendre que nous lui apportions des nouvelles.

-Croyez-vous qu'il le fera? Demanda George en fronçant les sourcils , il n'est pas du genre à attendre que les choses se passent.

-Il a plutôt intérêt ou je l'étrangle de mes propres mains et il sera mort pour de bon cette fois, grommela l'Inspecteur avant de contourner le jeune homme et qu'ils ne quittent tous le poste de police d'un même pas.

* * *

><p>Julia marchait d'un pas lent et d'un air absent le long du couloir menant au bureau de la morgue. Elle regardait la jeune femme penchée sur un corps au milieu de la pièce et lorsque Emily leva les yeux vers elle, elle lui sourit timidement.<p>

-Bonjour Emily, murmura Julia en descendant la douce pente menant au centre de la morgue.

-Bonjour Docteur Ogden, répondit timidement la jeune femme.

Elles échangèrent un simple regard et le Docteur Grace se plongea à nouveau sur le corps se trouvant devant elle alors que le Docteur Ogden la contourna pour venir s'asseoir sur un tabouret un peu plus loin. Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Emily ne se redresse et ne se tourne vers elle.

-J'aurai voulu vous le dire Julia, dit-elle dans un souffle, mais...

-Je sais, coupa Julia pourtant avec amertume, vous deviez garder le secret pour que cela fasse plus ..." vrai", dit elle en levant les yeux au plafond, je ne vous cache pas que je me suis sentie trahie par vous tous, mais, je tâche de l'oublier. Je sais que vous avez pris soin de William lorsqu'il était entre la vie et la mort et je vous remercie de l'avoir fait. Mais je ne souhaite plus aborder ce sujet si vous voulez bien.

Emily acquiesça et Julia soupira profondément.

-Que faites-vous ici? Demanda timidement la jeune femme.

-L'Inspecteur Brakenreid m'a demandé de rester ici jusqu'au retour des hommes des docks, ordre de William.

-Est-il partit avec eux?

-Je ne le crois pas, répondit Julia en jouant nerveusement avec les bagues qui se trouvaient à son annulaire, mais il pense que je suis davantage en sécurité ici qu'à l'asile ou bien chez nous. Bien, autant que je m'occupe un peu pour ne pas trop y penser.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le corps étendu pour le regarder avec attention et reprendre la parole sur un ton plus léger.

-Dites-moi; puis-je vous aider? De quoi est mort ce pauvre homme?

-Un coup porté à la poitrine, répondit Emily en lui montrant la blessure, le couteau a touché le cœur et il est mort dans la seconde.

-Une hypothèse sur son meurtrier?

-Aucune, j'allais nettoyer ses ongles pour y trouver une trace quelconque mais, peut être voudriez-vous le faire? Lui proposa la jeune femme en lui tendant un petit bocal en verre.

Julia acquiesça en souriant avant de le prendre et de se mettre au travail en silence.

* * *

><p>Les policiers avaient passé la journée à fouiller chaque recoin du port; chaque entrepôt, à questionner chaque personne même ceux qui n'étaient pas des plus loquaces. Et puis, finalement, à force d'efforts, ils trouvèrent une caisse d'armes, des documents, des noms, tout ce qui leur permettait de faire tomber le cerveau de ce réseau, Mr. Parker. Certains de ses hommes furent arrêtés et conduit dans les cellules des postes numéros quatre et cinq en vue d'être interrogés. La tête du chef de l'organisation avait été mise à prix et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne lui mettent la main dessus et que l'affaire ne soit tout simplement classée. Ainsi, une fois le récit de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid terminé, le cœur de Julia se gonfla de joie.<p>

-Ne sautez pas de joie tout de suite Docteur, coupa pourtant son ami, temps que Parker n'est pas entre les barreaux, il est hors de question que vous voyez Murdoch à nouveau. Et l'arrêter peut prendre du temps.

-Je vous en prie, soupira Julia avec lassitude, il doit avoir quitté la ville et William...

-Il va en faire tout autant.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Vous m'avez bien compris, reprit Brakenreid en s'approchant d'elle, cette affaire n'est pas terminé et vous risquez vos vies. J'ai été celui qui a donné votre main à Murdoch à votre mariage et je ne vais pas fuir devant mes responsabilités. Alors Murdoch quittera la ville et vous ne saurez pas où il ira.

-Puis-je au moins le voir une dernière fois?

-Non, Jackson va vous raccompagner chez vous et monter la garde cette nuit, non seulement pour veiller à ce que Parker ne vous fasse pas de mal mais aussi pour vous empêcher d'aller retrouver votre mari.

Julia soupira profondément et lui lança un regard noir avant de quitter le bureau d'un pas rapide et déterminé.

-Bon, et maintenant, Murdoch, grommela Brakenreid pour lui-même avant de finir son verre de Whisky qu'il posa sur son bureau.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il savait ce qu'il se préparait et ce que ses collègues avait fait toute la journée. Il mourait d'envie de les rejoindre et de prendre part aux recherches, mais il était simplement resté dans cette chambre d'hôtel toute la journée, à tourner en rond, à penser à son épouse, à l'investigation, à sa vie, tout simplement. Eh puis, il avait regardé l'heure, 18h13, il attendait toujours. Lorsque deux coups furent donnés à sa porte, il se leva en un bond pour l'ouvrir et y trouver son supérieur dans son encadrement. Il le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.<p>

-Alors?

-Nous avons retrouvé la marchandise et les documents, l'argent également. Nous avons arrêtés des hommes à Parker.

-Et lui?

-Introuvable.

-Bon sang, soupira William, cet homme est un fantôme.

-Murdoch, commença Brakenreid en fourrant sa main dans sa poche, nous avons trouvé ceci également, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe sur laquelle se trouvait écrit son nom, il a voulu que vous l'ayez.

William prit l'enveloppe et déplia le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur pour lire rapidement.

-_"Inspecteur Murdoch, je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes bien en vie finalement. Quel jeu dangereux vous jouez, je croyais avoir été clair; ne cherchez plus à m'arrêter ou vous en payerez le prix. Vous vous êtes montré beaucoup trop imprudent, comme votre charmante épouse. Je crois que le temps est donc venu pour moi de lui rendre enfin une visite."_

William leva les yeux vers son supérieur qui prit aussitôt la parole.

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle est sous surveillance constante depuis trois jours et j'ai mis deux hommes de plus sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle ne craint rien.

-C'est à moi de la protéger et...

-Non, pas cette fois, coupa son supérieur, vous allez quitter la ville.

-Monsieur! Protesta William.

-Ne discutez pas Murdoch, lança Brakenreid avec autorité, c'est un ordre, vous avez vingt minutes, le fiacre vous attend et vous emmènera à la gare, vous prendrez le train pour Kingston et vous irez loger à cette adresse, dit-il en lui tendant un autre billet, vous ne chercherez pas à prendre contact, avec aucun d'entre nous.

-Je vous en prie, soupira le jeune homme, je ne peux pas la laisser seule, Julia a besoin de moi.

-Voila pourquoi vous partez, elle ne supportera pas de vous perdre une fois encore.

-Alors laisez- la venir avec moi.

-Parker la suit, elle ne peut pas quitter la ville. Nous pouvons veiller sur elle, mais pas sur vous deux. Partez Murdoch, murmura Brakenreid avant de quitter la pièce le laissant seul et perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants.

William mit peu de temps pour rassembler ses affaires et quitter l'hôtel sous son déguisement. Il suivit à la lettre les instructions de son supérieur et avant de monter dans le train, il lui tendit une enveloppe sur laquelle figurait le nom de son épouse.

-Donnez-lui cette lettre. Je ne lui donne aucune indication sur ma destination, ne vous en faites pas, mais donnez-la lui, je vous en prie.

Brakenreid acquiesça simplement et l'instant d'après William grimpa dans le train. Celui-ci s'ébranla et il sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Il partait, il quittait la ville, il s'éloignait d'elle et il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Il savait qu'en restant à Toronto il y avait une chance qu'il la croise au détour d'une rue, qu'il pouvait l'observer de loin que personne ne le remarque, qu'il restait un espoir. Mais en quittant la ville, il n'y en avait plus aucun, il devait juste attendre que ses amis et collègues ne règlent cette affaire et que le destin ne les réunisse à nouveau, pour toujours.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre... <em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages! Je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plait autant. Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard pris ces derniers temps! Je tâcherai de poster les prochains chapitres rapidement, mais la fin approche... _

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà un mois que Julia sentait les hommes du poste de police la suivre dans ses moindres déplacements. Un mois que son époux avait quitté la ville et qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de lui si ce n'était la lettre qu'il avait laissé à leur ami avant de partir, un mois qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre en cage. Elle s'en accommodait après tout, mais elle n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'on lui annonce la prise de , et qu'ainsi elle puisse connaître à nouveau la liberté qu'elle aimait tant, et retrouver son époux qu'elle aimait encore bien plus.<p>

Pourtant ce soir là, elle comptait bien fausser la compagnie de ses gardiens pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait été étonnée et pourtant ravie de recevoir un simple mot de sa part le matin même.

_8.50 P.M Entrée Est - Queen's Park_

Julia avait été sur ses gardes et elle avait passé de longues minutes a étudier de près le mot, ainsi que l'écriture s'y trouvant. Elle l'avait comparé à celle d'une lettre de William que lui avait remis l'Inspecteur Brakenreid quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle n'avait aucun doute, ce rendez-vous avait été organisé par son époux. Elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie, et celle du jeune homme, mais l'envie de le revoir et de se blottir dans ses bras était plus forte que tout le reste.

Ainsi elle était rentrée tôt chez elle, elle avait fait un brin de toilette, changé de robe et elle s'était maquillée avec soin. Puis, elle avait jeté un regard dans la rue pour y voir l'Agent Higgins de l'autre coté, lisant un journal. Elle soupira profondément et mit en place son plan. Elle quitta la demeure pour se rendre au centre ville, toujours consciente qu'il y avait un homme pour garder un œil sur elle. Elle fit plusieurs boutiques, sans jamais ne rien acheter. Puis, elle entra chez un fleuriste, elle se dirigea vers la vendeuse se trouvant à son comptoir pour prendre la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-S'il vous plait mademoiselle j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous voyez l'homme blond de l'autre coté de la rue? Demanda-t-elle en lui désignant Henry d'un mouvement de la tête. C'est un homme qui me courtise ardemment et je ne sais pas comment m'en défaire. Je souhaiterai filer sans qu'il me voit. Il me suit depuis des heures et vous savez ce que peut être un homme éconduit.

-J'ai une porte à l'arrière, lança la jeune femme en souriant, suivez-moi.

Julia lui sourit largement et la suivit à l'arrière boutique, se glissant entre les cartons, les caisses en bois et toutes sortes d'éléments disposés plus ou moins avec ordre. Elles débouchèrent sur une petite ruelle déserte et la jeune femme se tourna vers elle.

-Si vous voulez rejoindre Queen Street, prenez la première à droite et ensuite à gauche, vous déboucherez sur la rue et il ne devrait pas vous voir.

-Merci, répondit Julia.

-Je vous en prie, répondit la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil, bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi mademoiselle, fit Julia poliment avant de s'éloigner rapidement en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Elle sentait l'excitation de revoir William monter un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction du lieu du rendez-vous. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains étaient moites, son cœur semblait danser une danse effrénée et son esprit l'emmenait vers des horizons doux, délicieux et passionnels. Elle se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'il devrait savoir se faire pardonner son attitude, mais pourtant elle n'attendait que l'instant où ses lèvres toucheraient les siennes et qu'ils n'échangent un tendre baiser.

C'est le souffle court que Julia arriva au point de rendez-vous alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle contourna le batiment pour se diriger vers le porche où elle vit une silouhette de dos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'homme en haut des marches habillé en noir, un chapeau bien calé sur la tête.

-William? Dit-elle dans un souffle en s'arrêtant en bas des marches.

Il se retourna et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle se figea sur place.

-Bonsoir Madame Murdoch, lança l'inconnu en souriant avant de sortir de sa veste une arme.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour Julia de remonter le bas de sa robe et s'élancer dans le parc en courant. L'homme la rattrapa rapidement et elle sentit l'air de la balle contre son oreille. Elle emprunta alors un chemin dans le parc, misant sur l'obscurité pour l'empêcher de viser juste pour la toucher. Elle slaloma entre les arbres quelques instants avant d'entendre l'homme étouffer un cri de douleur. Un autre coup de feu partit et un cri déchira le silence. Julia se figea sur place. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, continuer de courir pour sauver sa peau ou se retourner pour porter secours à l'homme qui était intervenu et qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Elle entendit un autre cri de douleur, et elle n'hésita plus. Elle fit volte-face dans la seconde pour voir deux silhouettes se livrer une rude bataille un peu plus loin. Elle se glissa derrière plusieurs arbres pour avancer sans être vu et se rapprocher d'eux. Elle respirait difficilement et avec autant de discrétion qu'elle le pu, elle ramassa l'arme qui se trouvait sur le sol. L'inconnu prit le dessus sur celui qui s'était interposé. Il prit un couteau pour se pencher vers lui et le diriger vers on cœur. Le jeune homme s'attendait à sentir la lame aiguisée se planter dans sa poitrine lorsque le coup de feu partit. Ils échangèrent un simple regard et l'instant d'après, l'agresseur s'écroula sur le sol à ses côtés, mort. Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux vers celle qui se tenait près de lui et qui n'avait toujours pas baissé le pistolet. Il lui accorda un timide sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace de douleur et elle se précipita vers lui.

-George, lança Julia en se penchant au-dessus de lui, ne bougez pas, il vous a touché à l'épaule.

-Oui il semblerait, grommela George en posant sa tête sur le sol.

Julia examina tant bien que mal sa blessure et rapidement, elle lui ouvrit sa veste d'uniforme, suivit de sa chemise pour la lui retirer avec douceur mais difficilement.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici? Lança Julia pour le distraire. J'ai tout fait pour que Henry me perde de vue.

-Je le suivais lui, soupira George de douleur en lançant un regard vers l'homme étendu un peu plus loin.

-Qui est-ce?

-Alberto Garcia, un homme de main de . Nous savions qu'il était sans doute à votre recherche et qu'il tenterait de s'en prendre à vous. Mais nous ne pensions pas que vous prendrez le risque de le rejoindre de votre plein gré.

-Je croyais que c'était William, soupira Julia, j'ai reçu une note qui me demandais de le rejoindre ici ce soir et je n'ai pas hésité à me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Vous devez me prendre pour une belle idiote, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement.

-Non, murmura George en la regardant, je comprends.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard et Julia se chargea de le soigner pendant quelques instants avant de faire un bandage et de reprendre la parole.

-Pouvez-vous vous lever et marcher?

-Je suis bien ici vous savez, mentit le jeune homme.

-Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital afin qu'on vous retire la balle. La blessure pourrait s'infecter.

George acquiesça et elle l'aida à se lever et à marcher jusqu'au téléphone publique le plus proche.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme.

-Je ne vous en veux pas pour l'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela Docteur.

-De quoi alors George?

-De vous avoir menti pour l'Inspecteur.

-Ce n'est rien, soupira Julia en lui souriant tendrement,je sais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Pour tout le monde.

-Si, c'est important. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour vous. Vous étiez la seule à ne pas le savoir et même si je ne l'ai appris que par hasard, je sais que l'on peut se sentir trahi. J'aurai dû vous le dire.

-Cela n'aurait rien changé.

-Vous n'auriez pas risqué votre vie, murmura George, et vous n'auriez pas tant souffert.

-Ce qui est fait, est fait, je suis en paix avec le passé. J'ai juste un peu peur pour l'avenir.

-Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera Madame. Nous allons mettre la main sur et lorsqu'il sera en prison tout sera comme avant.

-Puissiez-vous dire vrai George, murmura Julia.

-Vous retrouverez l'Inspecteur, j'en suis certain.

Julia lui sourit simplement et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'au téléphone. Ils composèrent le numéro et quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent mis en relation avec le poste de police. Ils détaillèrent le déroulement des événements et une ambulance fut envoyée. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna avec, à son bord, l'Agent Crabtree, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

-Je vous préviens vous n'aurez plus une seule minute de répit, grommela-t-il à l'intention de Julia.

-Qu'allez-vous faire? M'emprisonner? Dit-elle en riant.

-Je reste avec vous jusqu'à demain, j'ai prévenu Margaret, et ensuite, ensuite nous verrons.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant Inspecteur, s'offusqua Julia, vous n'êtes pas mon père et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me surveiller.

-Ca je le sais Docteur, mais vous avez risqué votre vie ce soir et s'il vous arrivait de la perdre, Murdoch me tuera. Peut être ne tenez-vous pas à votre tête, mais moi si. Alors ne discutez pas et faites preuve de bon sens de temps en temps.

-De bon sens? Rétorqua Julia. Je ne suis pas certaine que vous en ayez eu lorsque vous avez mis en place ce plan stupide.

-Eh bien en attendant, je suis le seul à savoir où votre cher mari se cache, alors tenez-vous a carreau ma jolie ou vous ne le reverrez plus jamais.

-Croyez-vous que je ne puisse pas le trouver par moi-même?

-Je vous en crois tout à fait capable, grommela Brakenreid, maintenant, rentrons chez vous et pas un mot de plus sur cette affaire.

Julia soupira longuement en levant les yeux au ciel avant de suivre son ami vers le fiacre qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, sans même ajouter un mot de plus.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Deux mois plus tard_

Il avait passé de longues semaines loin de Toronto sans avoir les moindres nouvelles venant de l'enquête. William avait cru devenir fou, seul à Kingston, attendant simplement un télégramme de son supérieur lui indiquant qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Et ce télégramme ne vint pas, pendant près de trois mois, trois longs et interminables mois.

Il occupait alors ses journées du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tentant de ne pas penser au danger auquel se trouvait exposé son épouse. Mais à elle, en revanche, il pensait souvent, presque à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il avait tellement de temps libre qu'il passait des heures perdu dans ses pensées, il lui écrivait des lettres dans lesquelles il lui disait à quel point elle lui manquait, à quel point il voulait la revoir pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui écrit des centaines de lignes de mots d'amour, de mots plus osés parfois, s'imaginant la voir rougir et les lisant. Aussitôt un timide sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il aimait la voir rougir et malgré toutes ces années, il trouvait toujours comment le faire. Ces lettres là, il les mis à part, dans une autre petite boite, et il lui arrivait de les relire le soir, lorsqu'il se trouvait seul dans son lit. William priait chaque soir que se soit le dernier qu'il passerait loin d'elle, et chaque matin son cœur s'assombrissait en sachant qu'il ne la reverrai pas non plus ce jour là, qu'il devrait attendre, encore.

* * *

><p>Il remontait la rue d'un pas lent pour entrer dans la demeure où il louait une chambre depuis son arrivée à Kingston. Lorsqu'il emprunta les marches en pierre conduisant sur le perron, le jeune homme se figea sur place. Il y avait un homme, debout devant lui, les mains dans les poches.<p>

-Bonjour Murdoch, dit-il doucement.

-Monsieur? Lança William à son supérieur. Vous...vous ici? Julia. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Julia? Il...

-On l'a eu Murdoch, coupa avec calme Brakenreid, il a tenté de s'en prendre à elle mais elle va bien et on l'a eu.

-C'est terminé? Souffla William avec soulagement.

-Pas tout à fait, il nous faut votre témoignage, il sera transféré à la prison demain, jugé la semaine prochaine et sans doute condamné à perpétuité. Mais pour cela vous devez rentrer à Toronto, et ce, le plus tôt possible.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour William d'entrer en un bond dans la demeure et rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage. Il fit sa valise en quelques courtes minutes à peine, son ami l'observant dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

-Vous avez dit qu'il a tenté de s'en prendre à Julia, dit-il à bout de souffle en papillonnant dans la chambre, que s'est-il passé?

-Elle a reçu une lettre après votre départ et elle a cru qu'elle venait de vous, Albreto Garcia s'est emparé d'une de vos notes dans votre bureau à l'aide d'une complice, une fille de joie. Il a tendu ainsi un piège au Docteur mais nous l'avions à l'œil. Crabtree est intervenu et le Docteur a abattu Garcia.

-Garcia? Mais j'ai vu ce nom dans le journal, cela remonte à deux mois, pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas dis plus tôt?

-Pour que vous vous précipitiez à Toronto et ne fassiez capoter le plan? Rétorqua Brakenreid. Je vous connais Murdoch, ajouta-t-il en faisant une grimace.

-Elle n'a pas été blessé?

-Non, vous savez autant que moi que c'est une dure à cuire, elle est venue à la maison quelque temps et finalement lorsque nous avons enfin trouvé la trace de Parker, je l'ai renvoyé chez vous. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter chaque jour, je ne l'imaginais pas si soupe au lait au quotidien.

William fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien quel calvaire Julia avait fait subir aux Brakenreid alors qu'il l'a connaissait toujours agréable et facile à vivre. Il se demanda alors l'espace d'une seconde s'il n'était pas arrivé à dompter son caractère bien trempé finalement. Après toutes ses années, il y était enfin arrivé.

-Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça? Grommela Thomas.

-Pour rien Monsieur, se reprit William.

-Mouais, bon, on peut y aller? Le train part dans trente minutes.

-Je suis prêt, répondit William en prenant son sac avant de jeter un dernier regard autour de lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié.

-Plus besoin de votre déguisement?

-Si Parker est au poste de police, non je n'en ai plus besoin. Je suis "vivant" à nouveau.

Brakenreid acquiesça et ainsi les deux hommes quittèrent la maison d'un même pas pour se rendre à la gare et prendre des tickets de train ver Toronto.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient arrivés à Toronto quatre heures plus tard. Les deux hommes avaient parlé de l'affaire en détails pendant tout le trajet et pour la première fois depuis son départ, William pu enfin chasser de son esprit son épouse. Elle lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il traversa le poste de police rapidement, brièvement salué par quelques agents de police.<p>

-Nous avons dû leur dire que vous étiez en vie, imaginez leur têtes sinon, avait lança Brakenreid en marchant à côté de lui vers la salle d'interrogatoire, bon et vous restez ici jusqu'au moment où je vous appelle c'est clair?

-Oui Monsieur, acquiesça simplement William.

Son supérieur entra dans la salle et commença son interrogatoire qui dura de longues minutes. Puis, il lui adressa un signe de la tête et William ouvrit la porte.

-Je crois qu'une vieille connaissance veut vous saluer, lança Brakenreid .

-Monsieur Parker, fit William avec calme, je suis ravi de vous trouver ici.

-Et moi je suis ravi de vous savoir en vie Inspecteur, j'aurai tout à loisir de vous tuer de mes propres mains. Vous savez ce que l'on dit, nous ne sommes jamais mieux servis que par nous-même.

-Il y a pourtant un problème à votre plan, rétorqua William, vous allez passer votre vie en prison.

-Ne croyez pas cela, je suis plein de ressources et je sortirai. Mais lorsque se sera le cas, je vous conseille de bien vous cacher, vous et votre épouse.

-Merci du conseil, murmura simplement William avant que deux agents ne viennent prendre l'homme pour le faire quitter la pièce, mais je crois avoir gagné, ajouta-t-il.

Ils suivirent tous les agents et le coupable jusque dans la rue, là ou le fiacre allait l'emmener à la prison la plus proche lorsque deux chevaux lancés au galop firent irruption. Personne n'eut le temps de bouger que les coups de feux partirent. Ils se mirent aussitôt à l'abri, mais le corps de Monsieur Parker s'écroula sur le sol et les montures avec les hommes masqués disparurent dans la rue aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. William se pencha alors vers l'homme au sol et le regarda avec intérêt.

-Il est...Commença Brakenreid.

-Mort, termina William en faisant le signe de croix,

-Les hommes de Nils, il fallait s'y attendre, un autre réseau reprend le flambeau.

-C'est vraiment terminé à présent.

-Pour lui oui, mais nous n'aurons jamais terminé avec ces pourritures.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et le poids qui se trouvait sur le cœur de William depuis des mois s'envola aussitôt. Son cauchemar était terminé, enfin.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme se trouvait sur son sofa, les jambes posées sur un petit pouf devant elle, recouverte d'une couverture sombre. Une tasse de thé fumait sur le petit guéridon à côté d'elle. Elle lisait un livre depuis de longues minutes déjà. La demeure était plongée dans le silence depuis que la femme à son service était partie une heure plus tôt. Pourtant, Julia leva les yeux de son ouvrage, persuadée d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer presque aussitôt. Elle fronça le sourcils, certaine d'avoir verrouillée la porte. Elle se leva alors doucement et avec précaution et méfiance, elle quitta le salon pour arriver dans l'entrée. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit William, debout devant la porte au bout du couloir, lui souriant simplement.<p>

-William, lâcha Julia dans un souffle.

-Je suis rentré à la maison, répondit celui-ci.

Il ne se passa qu'une seconde pour que le livre, que Julia tenait toujours, ne s'échoue sur le sol avec fracas. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme en courant et il l'accueillit contre son torse avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle noua ses bras dans sa nuque et y plongea le visage en souriant alors qu'il ferma les yeux pour savourer le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux.

-Tu es là, murmura Julia, tu es là.

-Tout est terminé, répondit William de la même façon, et je te promets que jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerai, jamais.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et se sépara de lui juste assez pour croiser son regard, une seconde à peine avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, avant qu'ils ne partagent un long et langoureux baiser qui leur coupa le souffle à tout les deux. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi enlacés, à se caresser, à se sourire, à s'embrasser, encore et encore.

-Tu m'as manqué, grommela William en déposant de brûlants baisers dans sa nuque alors que ses mains voyageaient sur le corps de Julia.

-William, gémit Julia en se mordant les lèvres, bien que l'idée me plait, pas ce soir, tu...tu dois avoir des tas de choses à me raconter et...

Il cessa sa torture et leva un sourcil.

-Tu veux parler?

-Oui, nous...après tout je t'ai dis que tu allais devoir te faire pardonner ton mensonge.

-Je pensais que cette façon te plairait, dit-il avec un sourire taquin avant de plonger son visage vers sa poitrine pour caresser sa peau de sa langue.

-Oooh William, insista Julia qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le laisser continuer, s'il te plait j'aimerai savoir ce que tu as fait pendant trois mois et...

-J'ai compris, grommela le jeune homme en s'éloignant un peu d'elle, laisse-moi me changer et je te raconterai tout, et promis, je ne tenterai pas de te faire l'amour.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu auras tout de même le droit de m'embrasser, dit-elle sur ses lèvres, tu m'as aussi beaucoup manqué.

-Mmmmh, ne me tente pas trop mon amour, répondit William de la même façon avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, oh dis-moi, ajouta William avant de monter, j'espère que tu as gardé quelques vêtements m'appartenant.

-J'ai tout gardé, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de jeter quoique se soit.

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse et il s'éclipsa, laissant Julia débordante de joie dans l'entrée de leur maison, heureuse de savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait était de retour chez eux et qu'à présent, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre en paix. Elle soupira alors profondément, posant sa main sur son ventre quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le livre qu'elle avait laissé tomber au sol, puis, elle rejoignit le salon à nouveau, attendant avec impatience le retour de William.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Une suite un petite peu plus longue! Attention, encore un chapitre seulement après celui-là et c'est la fin!_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une semaine que l'Inspecteur Murdoch était rentré chez lui, une semaine qu'il avait retrouvé son épouse, ses amis, son travail. La vie reprenait doucement son cours, et toute la ville savait à présent que l'Inspecteur avait feint sa mort pour faire tomber un des plus gros réseaux de trafic d'armes de Toronto. Pourtant, malgré tout cela, William gardait l'air sombre. Il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur en agissant de cette façon, qu'il avait fait souffrir son épouse au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé. Mais il n'avait pas pensé être autant rejeté par elle, pas de cette façon. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures le soir de son retour et Julia avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, sans qu'il ne le remarque vraiment. Il l'avait regardé de longues minutes en silence, avant de se pencher vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans leur chambre. Julia s'était à peine réveillée, mais elle s'était blottit contre lui à nouveau, sans un mot, et lui aussi tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Et depuis une semaine, ils ne faisaient que se croiser, soit le matin, soit le soir. Ils n'avaient passé aucun moment intime, Julia était bien trop fatiguée lorsqu'elle rentrait de ses longues heures de travail à l'asile. Ils prenaient le petit déjeuné souvent sans échanger un mot, pour se quitter avec un simple baiser et un <em>"je t'aime"<em> murmuré avant de passer le pas de la porte. Et tout cela chagrinait William, profondément.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme était assis à son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide, repensant à cette dernière semaine lorsqu'un dossier s'échoua violemment devant lui et qu'il fit un bond. Il leva les yeux vers son supérieur qui lui sourit tendrement.<p>

-Vous ne deviez pas prendre votre pause déjeuné? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Julia a annulé, elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire, répondit William l'air sombre.

-Oh je vois, répondit Brakenreid en riant doucement.

-Quoi? Lança William d'un ton las.

-C'est pas le grand amour depuis votre retour, Madame Murdoch vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, hum?

-J'ignore ce qu'il lui prend.

-Elle est encore en colère, c'est une femme de caractère que vous avez épousé, n'oubliez pas.

-Elle n'était jamais aussi...distante, par le passé, elle me cache quelque chose Monsieur.

-Ne cherchez pas, elle vous fait mariner.

-Non, elle...elle me parle à peine, elle refuse que je la touche et...

-Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir en savoir plus, lança Brakenreid en se dirigeant vers la porte, offrez-lui des fleurs et invitez la à une de ses expositions que vous aimez tant. Surprenez la et soyez patient, ajouta-t-il en lui accordant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser sans en ajouter davantage.

William soupira profondément avant de se mettre au travail pendant de longues minutes. Puis, il leva les yeux de ses rapports, aussitôt sa signature apporté au dernier sur lequel il travaillait. Il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque William se leva enfin. Il prit son chapeau et sa veste pour quitter son bureau et se rendre dans celui de son supérieur.

-Je prends mon après-midi Monsieur, dit-il dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Pourquoi?

-Je vais suivre votre conseil et surprendre mon épouse.

-N'oubliez pas le bouquet, et soyez à l'heure demain matin, ajouta Brakenreid en souriant et en forme.

William en fit autant et acquiesça avant de quitter le poste de police numéro quatre, d'un pas léger.

* * *

><p>Il avait passé de longues minutes à arpenter les rues de la ville pour chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait demandé à leur dame de compagnie de cuisiner le repas qu'il avait acheté, puis, il avait pris sa bicyclette vers l'asile pour aller chercher son épouse, même à cette heure encore tôt. Il arriva devant le bâtiment et se rendit à son bureau pour le trouver vide. Elle demanda alors à la jeune femme qui avait son bureau devant celui de son épouse mais il reçu pour toute réponse <em>" Le Docteur est partie tôt aujourd'hui, elle a prit son après-midi."<em>

Ce fut donc le cœur lourd et l'esprit embrumé que l'Inspecteur, quitta les lieux et reprit le chemin de leur demeure. Pourtant, au détour d'une rue, il vit cette silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, ses cheveux blonds, et il entendit son rire résonner. Il se figea sur place, voyant l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, celui qui riait avec elle, celui qui la tenait étroitement contre lui. Le cœur de William brûla dans sa poitrine, la jalousie le gagna totalement mais il resta là, immobile pendant quelques minutes. Il vit son épouse se lover dans les bras du jeune homme, celui qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue et dont les mains prirent le chemin de son ventre, à peine une seconde avant que son épouse ne s'éloigne, en souriant, lui criant un _" au revoir"._

William sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, il vit son épouse continuer sa route à pied. Il croisa le regard de l'homme un peu plus loin qu'il connaissait bien et dont il avait envie de questionner d'une façon peu amicale. Mais il se ravisa. Il prit sa bicyclette et il fit demi-tour pour renter chez eux sans que son épouse ne le remarque, ne pouvant chasser de son esprit ce qu'il avait vu, Julia, la femme de sa vie, dans les bras de cet homme qu'il détestait, Isaac Tash.

Il avait fait le trajet rapidement. Il avait rangé sa bicyclette et il se trouvait assis à la table de leur salle à manger, devant une table prête, le souffle pourtant court d'avoir pédalé à toute allure et de sentir encore la colère l'habiter. Il avait les poings serrés et il attendait simplement. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement, puis les talons de Julia sur le parquet.

-William? Lança-t-elle dans l'entrée, signe qu'elle avait vu son chapeau sur le porte manteau. Tu es là chéri?

Il ne répondit pas et il la vit entrer dans la pièce. Aussitôt un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle jeta un regard sur la table prête.

-William, reprit Julia, nous fêtons quelque chose?

Il se leva alors pour prendre l'immense bouquet de fleurs qui se trouvait sur la table pour lui tendre en souriant. Elle le prit et en fit autant.

-Nous fêtons simplement la chance que nous avons d'être ensembles, il y a un dîner à la cuisine et...

-William, coupa Julia en caressant sa joue pour plonger son regard dans le sien, tu as l'air étrange. Tout va bien?

-Oui, je...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et il la prit dans ses bras pour fourrer son visage dans sa nuque.

-Je t'aime Julia, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi William, répondit simplement Julia.

Il s'éloigna d'elle juste assez pour croiser son regard à nouveau, et il glissa ses mains de ses hanches à son ventre. Aussitôt, il sentit Julia se tendre et quitter son étreinte.

-Alors qu'avons-nous pour dîner? Dit-elle le plus innocemment du monde tout en quittant la pièce.

William ne répondit pas et la suivit dans la cuisine adjacente. Il la regarda simplement s'afférer à mettre les roses rouges dans un vase, puis, elle se tourna vers elle en souriant à nouveau.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière? Dit-elle doucement. Ai-je quelque chose de différent?

-Eh bien, non pas vraiment, mais cela faisait trois mois que je n'ai pas eu la chance de te regarder tout à loisir. Je te trouve superbe.

-Tu le peux depuis une semaine.

-Nous nous sommes très peu vu cette semaine, répondit William à regret.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et posa les fleurs sur la table pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis, elle s'éloigna à nouveau, voulant quitter la pièce. Mais William la retint par le poignet aussitôt et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Julia je...je dois te parler, murmura-t-il.

-Je t'écoute?

-C'est à propos de...nous.

-De nous? Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore enquêter sur une affaire dangereuse et que tu...

-Non, coupa William, je voulais te parler de nous, de notre couple. Depuis que je suis revenu tu es distante avec moi, tu refuses que je te vois nue ou dans tes dessous, tu ne veux pas faire l'amour, tu t'éloigne dès que je veux te prendre dans mes bras.

-Je suis simplement fatiguée William, les jours sont durs à l'asile en ce moment et le soir venu je n'ai tout simplement pas la tête à cela.

-J'aimerai te dire que je te crois, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu me mens.

-Je ne mens pas.

-JULIA, fit plus fort William, je t'ai vu, je t'ai vu avec Isaac.

-Tu m'as suivi? Lança Julia en s'échappant de lui.

-Je voulais te préparer une surprise pour ce soir, pour espérer te reconquérir en pensant que tu agissais ainsi car je t'avais fait croire à ma mort, mais je ne pensais pas que tu voyais un autre homme.

-Un autre homme? Je connais Isaac depuis des années.

-Et depuis des années je suis persuadé qu'il est amoureux de toi, grommela William.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira la jeune femme, je n'ai pas d'histoire avec Isaac, il est mon ami et mon médecin, ni plus ni moins.

-L'accolade qu'il t'a donné semblait beaucoup plus intime qu'un Docteur à sa patiente.

-Tu es jaloux, et tu ne réfléchis pas quand tu es jaloux.

-Tu es ma femme Julia, et je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre homme ne te courtise, ne t'embrasse ou ne te touche.

-AUCUN HOMME NE L'A FAIT WILLIAM, s'emporta Julia.

-Isaac a...

-BON SANG MAIS JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN HOMME PLUS OBTUS QUE TOI. A ton avis pourquoi je serai allé voir Isaac, pourquoi j'agis de cette façon depuis ton retour?

-Je l'ignore, justement.

-JE SUIS ENCEINTE WILLIAM, gronda Julia à bout de souffle, enceinte. De toi et de personne d'autre.

Il resta face à elle quelques instants, totalement perdu, incapable de dire quoique se soit, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et l'air lui manquer. Elle se trouvait devant lui, le souffle court, tentant de reprendre son calme, lorsque William approcha en un bond d'elle pour poser sa main sur son ventre. Cette fois, elle ne recula pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt? Bredouilla le jeune homme.

-Parce que tu n'étais pas là, soupira Julia, parce que je ne savais pas quand tu reviendrai, parce que j'ignorai si cet enfant allait vivre ou nous. Les trois premiers mois sont les plus critiques. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je voulais être certaine qu'il vienne au monde pour te l'annoncer. Je peux le perdre à n'importe quel moment et je voulais encore attendre pour te le dire. Peut être une semaine ou deux.

-Et voila pourquoi tu me rejetais, murmura William en souriant, tu avais peur que je le découvre.

-Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas voulu être intime avec toi, j'ai tellement voulu que tu me fasse l'amour depuis ton retour. J'ai lutté, j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour que cela n'arrive pas. Et j'ai été chez Isaac pour cette raison. Crois-tu vraiment que je te tromperais ?

-Non, je...tu ne me parlais pas et j'ai imaginé certaines choses.

-Mais pas les bonnes, répondit Julia en caressant sa joue.

-Je suis tellement heureux de m'être trompé, lança William en riant, tellement heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et l'instant d'après, William la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement, leur coupant le souffle à tous les deux. Ils se séparèrent à peine et William perdit ses baisers dans la nuque de son épouse.

-William, gémit celle-ci les yeux fermés, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Nous ne pouvons pas, pas encore.

-Combien de temps devrons-nous attendre? Murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Isaac me conseille deux semaines, pour être certains que l'embryon est bien implanté, ensuite, nous avons parlé des conditions.

-Des conditions? Répéta William en levant un sourcil au plafond.

-Oui, nous devrons être prudents et faire cela avec douceur. Il existe un livre qui explique les différents positions qu'un couple peut prendre pour faire l'amour, bien que nous en connaissons certaines très intéressantes, dit-elle en rougissant, d'autres sont conseillées lorsque la femme est enceinte.

-Et Isaac t'as procuré ce livre?

-Il juge cela un peu trop "dépravé", dit-elle en riant, mais il m'a donné le titre et nous pouvons le trouver dans le quartier chinois, dans une librairie dont il m'a donné l'adresse.

-Mmmh donc j'ai épousé une femme " dépravée", murmura William sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser.

-Je suis ouverte à de nouvelles découvertes, voila tout, répondit Julia en riant doucement en même temps que lui avant qu'ils n'échangent un long baiser, et je serai plus que ravie de les découvrir avec toi.

-Il me tarde de le faire, ajouta William, mais en attendant, profitons de cette soirée.

Puis, ils se séparèrent doucement et quittèrent main dans la main la cuisine pour rejoindre la salle à manger. William fit asseoir Julia à la table.

-Ne bouge pas, et laisse moi m'occuper de toi ce soir.

Elle acquiesça simplement et il déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de quitter la pièce rapidement, un immense sourire barrant son visage.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci infiniment pour tous vos messages tout au long de cette histoire. Julia enceinte, ça n'était pas vraiment prévu à la base, mais bon je rajoute toujours des trucs au fur et à mesure! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction jusqu'au bout. Aujourd'hui c'est la fin, mais pour vous consoler ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'ai rajouté une scène qui n'était pas prévu non plus ;) _

_Merci beaucoup et peut être à bientôt! Comme à chaque fois que je fini une histoire je ne sais pas quand ou si il y en aura une autre, alors encore une fois merci pour tout. _

_Julia R._

* * *

><p>William avait passé le pas de la porte à sept heures précise, à l'heure pour le dîner. Il retira son manteau et son chapeau qu'il laissa sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée. Une agréable odeur de repas lui venait aux narines et il sourit timidement en prenant le chemin de la cuisine. Il entra discrètement mais pourtant la jeune femme qui se trouvait aux fourneaux le remarqua aussitôt.<p>

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle en souriant alors qu'il approchait d'elle.

-Bonsoir, répondit William sur ses lèvres pour venir poser ses mains sur son ventre rond avant de l'embrasser.

-Joyeux anniversaire Inspecteur, murmura Julia en reprenant son souffle.

-Merci Docteur, dit-il en goûtant ses lèvres une fois encore, tu as préparé mon plat préféré?

-Oui, et personne n'a eu besoin de m'aider, je crois qu'il est parfait cette fois.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours mon amour.

Elle lui sourit simplement et il déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher vers son ventre pour l'embrasser à son tour.

-Bonjour petit ange, murmura-t-il tout bas tout en laissant ses doigts glisser sur le tissu de la robe de son épouse.

Il se redressa et ils échangèrent un long regard et un tendre sourire avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole.

-Peux-tu m'aider à apporter le plat sur la table?

-Bien entendu, acquiesça William.

Puis, d'un même pas, ils quittèrent la cuisine pour se rendre dans la salle à manger et s'asseoir à table. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes, mangeant tranquillement. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils regagnèrent à nouveau la cuisine et la jeune femme lava la vaisselle. Elle sentit alors les bras de son époux se glisser autour de sa taille et son corps buter contre le sien dans son dos. William perdit quelques baisers dans sa nuque et Julia gémit simplement sans pour autant se retourner.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester debout, grommela William contre sa peau.

-Je ne suis enceinte que de six mois tu sais, répondit Julia en riant doucement, je peux tout à fait rester debout. Je suis encore capable de bouger et...oh William, arrête, soupira Julia en sentant la main de son époux glisser sur son corps, tu sais que depuis que je suis enceinte je suis beaucoup plus sensible à...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et elle se mordit les lèvres, laissant la casserole qu'elle tenait s'enfoncer dans l'eau chaude de l'évier.

-Depuis quand je ne t'ai plus dit à quel point je te trouvais superbe? Soupira William dans sa nuque avant d'y déposer un brûlant baiser, le souffle court.

-Vendredi, c'était vendredi.

-Peut être est-il temps que je te le redise, non?

-Oui, répondit Julia en prenant sa main.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et après un regard, elle l'attira hors de la pièce.

-Et la vaisselle?

-Demain, dit-elle avec un éclair de malice dans le regard avant de l'entraîner derrière elle dans leur chambre à l'étage sans ajouter un mot de plus.

* * *

><p>Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et aussitôt leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour un doux et passionné baiser. Leurs vêtements tombèrent un à un sur le sol et ils prirent place sur le lit. Allongé à côté de Julia, William laissait ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue et ses baisers se perdre sur son corps tout entier. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser et de le caresser elle aussi, malgré la difficulté qu'elle avait de bouger parfois avec son ventre.<p>

-Bon sang, je suis toute sauf désirable William, grommela-t-elle alors qu'il lui avait glissé au creux de l'oreille qu'elle était superbe, je suis devenue énorme.

Il rit alors tendrement et elle sentit la main de son époux voyager de son nombril jusque sur ses seins qu'il titilla.

-Cela présente certains avantages, ajouta-t-il avant de laisser sa bouche découvrir une fois encore cet endroit si sensible qui avait nettement changé pendant sa grossesse.

Elle n'avait alors pas répondu et elle s'était contenté de sourire simplement, puis, les baisers et les caresses reprirent de plus belle, pendant de longues minutes jusqu'au moment où ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court. Couchés sur le côté, William dans le dos de son épouse, un bras barrant sa poitrine et l'autre sous son ventre, ils ne cessaient de bouger leurs hanches.

-Es-tu certaine de le vouloir? De cette façon? Souffla William dans sa nuque.

-Ouiii, gémit la jeune femme, oui s'il te plait.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal Julia.

Elle tourna légèrement le visage vers lui pour caresser sa joue et lui sourire.

-Tu ne le feras pas, ni à moi, ni au bébé. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Elle vint alors buter ses fesses contre sa virilité grandie et aussitôt, il fit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient. La danse dura un long moment, entre gémissements, mouvements de plus en plus amples et passionnés, avant qu'ils n'explosent tous les deux de plénitude.

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla Julia en reprenant son souffle, c'était incroyable.

-Je n'aurai pas mieux dit, en fit autant William.

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux et Julia se retourna alors pour croiser le regard de son époux qui se pencha à nouveau au-dessus d'elle.

-Lorsque j'aurai accouché, dit-elle en caressant sa joue, rappelle-moi que nous retentions ceci et que nous nous penchions davantage sur la page 41 également.

-Je n'osais pas te le demander, répondit William en riant tout en caressant la cuisse de son épouse.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et un dernier long baiser, puis, le jeune homme s'allongea à côté d'elle pour venir poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et sa main sur son ventre rebondi qu'il regarda et caressa de longues minutes avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>La neige avait envahi la ville et il devenait difficile de se déplacer ou tout simplement de sortir de chez soi pour ne pas être paralysé par le froid en une seule seconde. Pourtant, le poste de police n'était pas fermé pour autant et l'enquête était loin d'être terminée. L'Inspecteur Murdoch avait jeté un œil à la pendule qui se trouvait sur le plateau central, 8.12 P.M. Il allait devoir appeler Julia pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas tôt ce soir.<p>

Ce fut le cœur lourd qu'il se dirigea vers son bureau pour aller passer cet appel qu'il redoutait. Il savait que son épouse détestait entendre ces mots _" je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, mais vas te coucher chérie, ne m'attends pas"_. Depuis qu'il avait feint sa mort, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Julia ne supportait pas d'entendre ces mots. Elle ne dormait jamais lorsqu'il rentrait, quelque soit l'heure. Elle avait bien trop peur d'être réveillée par un coup de téléphone qui lui indiquerait qu'il était blessé, elle avait peur que quelque chose ne se produise avec leur enfant au milieu de la nuit. William savait à quel point elle redoutait de perdre leur bébé et ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle pouvait le faire à chaque instant. Il rentrait alors toujours aussi tôt que possible, pour l'apaiser, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais pas ce soir là.

Il prit le combiné lorsque son supérieur entra brutalement dans son bureau.

-Dans mon bureau Murdoch, Higgins a du nouveau.

William acquiesça et suivit aussitôt Brakenreid dans l'autre pièce pour entendre les dernières avancées de l'enquête. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que finalement, ils n'échangent quelques mots sur le plateau central et que William n'entre dans son bureau à nouveau. Il se figea sur place pour y voir Julia, assise dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés devant elle, un regard sombre.

-Nous avons le téléphone à la maison William, tu le sais? Murmura-t-elle.

-J'ai voulu te prévenir mais l'enquête a pris beaucoup de mon temps.

Elle ne répondit pas et soupira profondément en se levant difficilement.

-Tu n'aurai pas dû venir, murmura William en posant sa main sur sa hanche, tu devrais rester allonger.

-Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, je n'arrivais pas à juste attendre ton retour à la maison sans avoir de nouvelle.

-Tu aurai aussi bien pu téléphoner.

-Pour tomber sur un agent de police qui me dit que tu fais ton devoir et que je n'ai qu'à t'attendre sagement? Rétorqua Julia. Ils ne savent pas l'enfer que je traverse, personne ne le sait.

-Moi si, murmura William, mais tu prends des risques chérie. Si tu étais tombée sur une plaque de verglas ou si...

-Je me devais de venir ce soir, ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en ai eu l'intuition que je devais être avec toi et je ne veux pas repartir d'ici sans toi.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule alors que la nuit est tombée, par ce froid et dans ton état. Mais j'ai peur que l'enquête ne prenne une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai.

Il acquiesça simplement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais te chercher un peu de thé, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Merci.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, Julia assise dans le fauteuil de son époux, écoutant ses anciens collègues parler de l'affaire pendant de longues minutes, luttant contre le sommeil et la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans le bas de son dos. Et finalement au milieu de la nuit, ils avaient eu du nouveau, les hommes quittèrent précipite ment la pièce, ne remarquant pas à quel point la jeune femme luttait pour étouffer ses soupirs de douleurs.

-George allez chercher deux fiacres, lança William sur le plateau central, nous allons interpeller Lawson.

Le jeune homme quitta les lieux en courant et une seconde plus tard un fracas sans nom provenant du bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, les fit tous sursauter. William vit alors à travers les vitres son épouse se retenir à son bureau dans une grimace de douleur, tenant son ventre de son autre main. Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour qu'il se précipite vers elle et qu'il ne vienne la retenir de s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Julia, Julia, lança William prit de panique, que t'arrive-t-il?

-Le...bébé, il...

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son époux qui remarqua alors la tache humide sur la robe de son épouse.

-Il arrive, gémit Julia, les eaux, j'ai perdu les eaux William.

-Non, non, non, il ne peut pas, ça fait huit mois, pas neuf, c'est trop tôt.

-Je crois qu'il s'en contrefiche, rétorqua Julia en tentant de sourire, il...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et émit un autre gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle agrippa de toutes ses forces au jeune homme.

-Une ambulance, appelez une ambulance, cria-t-il aux hommes qui se trouvaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital, murmura William dans le creux de l'oreille de Julia, tout ira bien chérie.

Ils commencèrent alors leur route vers la porte du poste de police, non sans difficulté, lorsque George entra en trombe.

-La tempête de neige, elle s'est levée, on ne peut aller nul part.

Il croisa alors le regard de William et il fronça les sourcils en voyant son supérieur tenir son épouse dans ses bras, la peur et la panique se lisant sur leur visages.

-Monsieur?

-Nous devons aller à l'hôpital, bredouilla William.

-C'est impossible, bredouilla George en voyant Julia mal en point, personne ne peut sortir.

-Wiliiiiaaaam, lança Julia, il arrive.

Elle se tordit de douleur et aussitôt il lança le premier lieu qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-La morgue. Nous allons t'emmener à la morgue.

-La morgue? Lança Brakenreid. Bon sang vous...

-Je te préviens William, il est hors de question que je mettes ton fils au monde dans une morgue, lança Julia avec colère.

-Bien, tu veux le faire ici au beau milieu du poste ? Rétorqua William. A la morgue il y a tout les ustensiles nécessaire et c'est un endroit propre. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Je ne veux pas que notre enfant naisse dans une morgue William, répéta Julia avec rage.

-Je suis tombée amoureux de toi dans cette morgue Julia, je t'ai embrassé dans cette morgue, nous y avons partagé tant de choses, heureuses et tristes. Je ne veux pas te perdre, et je ne veux pas perdre cet enfant. Si nous risquons d'affronter la tempête je peux vous perdre, pour toujours. Nous allons à la morgue, parce que c'est le meilleur choix à faire, que cela te plaise ou non.

Julia ne répondit pas et il vit alors les larmes couler sur ses joues, il y déposa un tendre baiser et il l'attira avec lui vers la porte doucement. George se mit à la soutenir également, et ainsi ils quittèrent le poste de police tous les trois, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid devant eux pour leur ouvrir la porte et les diriger vers le centre de la pièce. Ce fut lorsque Julia poussa un autre soupir de douleur que le Docteur Grace assise à son bureau les remarqua. Elle se leva alors d'un bond.

-Julia? Que se passe-t-il?

-Elle a perdu les eaux, le bébé arrive, répondit William.

-Mais c'est trop tôt...

-Oooh bon sang, on s'en contrefiche , coupa Brakenredi, le pt'it bonhomme a décidé de se pointer ce soir, point. Aidez-moi à bouger la table d'autopsie Crabtree.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Julia se serra de toutes ses forces dans les bras de son époux alors que le Docteur Grace cherchait des tissus propres et une bassine d'eau.

-William, murmura Julia en sanglotant, promets-moi que quoiqu'il arrive tu feras attention à toi. Si cet enfant ne vit pas j'aurai besoin de toi et si je ne vivais pas, il aura besoin de toi.

-Tout ira bien, souffla William en posant sa main sur son ventre, tout ira bien je te le promets. Personne ne va mourir ce soir.

-Je t'aime William.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne se torde de douleur à nouveau, puis, ils avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce et Julia s'allongea sur le sol, sur quelques tissus éparpillés. William se mit à ses côtés, et Emily commença à lui retirer ses bas. George et Thomas quittèrent la pièce pour attendre de l'autre côté de la porte et William déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son épouse. Puis, il s'éloigna pour se lever. Les doigts de Julia se fermèrent avec force sur son poignet et elle ancra son regard profondément dans le sien.

-J'ai besoin de toi, sanglota Julia, reste je t'en prie.

William leva les yeux vers Emily qui acquiesça.

-Vous pouvez mettre sa tête sur vos genoux, lança le Docteur Grace, le travail est déjà bien avancé.

-Bien Docteur.

Il se pencha alors vers son épouse pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et il se mit derrière elle, tenant sa main qu'elle serrait avec force au rythme des contractions. Lorsqu'elle les relâchait, elle laissait tomber sa tête sur les genoux de William qui épongeait sa sueur et qui lui murmurait que tout allait très bien, et ce, pendant de longues et interminables minutes.

* * *

><p>Julia se laissa retomber sur son époux une toute dernière fois, lorsqu'elle entendit le cri du nourrisson entre ses jambes. Elle vit le sourire d'Emily et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement à son tour.<p>

-Comment est-il? Demanda-t-elle à bout de forces. Est-il en bonne santé?

-Il est parfait, répondit Emily qui se chargeait de couper le cordon pour emmailloté le bébé dans un tissu blanc.

Puis, elle arriva à ses côtés et elle le posa doucement sur la poitrine de Julia. Elle sentit William déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et l'instant d'après, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir sourire largement, laissant ses yeux verser des larmes de joie. Elle accorda son attention à l'enfant une fois encore et elle l'embrassa alors qu'il se lova tout contre elle.

-Il est tellement petit, murmura William.

-Il n'a que huit mois, ajouta Emily, mais il devrait bien grandir.

-Alors, comment allons-nous t'appeler petit ange? Dit Julia tendrement.

-Si j'étais vous, lança Emily un peu plus loin, j'éviterai un prénom de garçon.

-Vous...vous...voulez dire que c'est? Commença William abasourdi.

-Une fille, acquiesça Emily, il n'y a pas de doute.

-Une petite fille, murmura Julia.

-Eh bien, tu vois, tu ne voulais pas mettre notre fils au monde dans une morgue, et tu ne l'auras pas fait, lança William en riant suivit par Julia.

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps à regarder l'enfant avant que Julia ne le tende à William.

-Tiens, prends-la, dit-elle en étouffant un soupir de douleur, il faut la laver et Emily doit me retirer la poche et...

-J'y vais, je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'en fait pas, répondit William en prenant l'enfant contre lui.

Elle lui sourit et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser avant que le jeune homme ne s'éloigne avec le nourrisson et qu'il ne la lave avec précaution. Puis, il l'enveloppa à nouveau et jeta un bref regard vers les jeunes femmes un peu plus loin avant de se diriger vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et trouver ses amis de l'autre côté.

-Alors? lança Brakenreid en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il se figea sur place en voyant le nourrisson dans les bras de son père et un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des trois hommes.

-Je vous présente Amélia, murmura William.

-Amélia?

-Une fille? Bredouilla Brakenreid.

-Une adorable petite fille, répondit William, en parfaite santé. Julia va bien également, le Docteur Grace termine de s'occuper d'elle, mais elles vont toutes les deux très bien.

-Félicitations Monsieur, fit George, elle est très jolie.

-Merci George, répondit William plein de fierté.

-Bon boulot Murdoch, mais si j'étais vous je ferai attention. Une fille, très jolie qui plus est, et qui décide de venir alors qu'elle n'était pas encore prévue? Tout porte à croire qu'elle a un sacré caractère. Avec cette puce et le Docteur Ogden, vous n'êtes pas sorti de l'auberge mon vieux. Vous allez devoir faire attention à ce que vous faites et dites dans les dix-huit prochaines années, sinon, vous êtes un homme mort Murdoch.

William, George et Thomas rirent à l'unisson pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une fois encore, ils ne se penchent sur le visage du bébé qui dormait tranquillement dans les bras de son père. Ce père qui était le plus heureux et le plus fier des homme sur cette Terre. Cet homme qui comprit à cet instant à quel point la vie était précieuse, celle de ce petit miracle, celle de son épouse qu'il aimait plus que tout, et la sienne.

*** FIN ***


End file.
